Fighters
by Lia Fae Tsuruga
Summary: Kyoko has a new role in a drama, but she needs Tsuruga-san's help. What will happen when she comes over to his apartment one night? Also what is this feeling in her chest? Could her lost feelings come back? Could she be falling in love with her sempai?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do NOT own Skip Beat or any of it's characters. Also I would like to thank those that have liked and reviewed my past two stories, they mean a lot to me. This is my third story and yes, it is a long one, so I'll try to update it as soon as I can, maybe in a week or so for the next chapter at the latest. (Sorry, I have exams) Anyways, please Enjoy :)

Kyoko's POV

Chapter 1

I wonder if I'll just be a bother? I think, even though I had already talked to Tsuruga-san on the phone about coming over. I don't want to disturb Tsuruga-san. But of course I couldn't just call off coming over when I had already said that I would. Before I knew it, it was already too late to cancel and I was already outside the source of my conflicting thoughts' apartment. I paused, took a deep breath, closing my eyes, willing up my nerve so I could knock on the door. When I opened my eyes again, they looked determined, and I tapped three times on Tsuruga-san's door before I lost my nerve and left.

There were a few moments of silence, and I heard footsteps coming closer and Tsuruga-san opened the door, his mouth curved in a smile as he wasn't surprised to see me at all.

"Good evening Mogami-san," He said. He was wearing a light grey T-shirt that hugged his body closely, showing off an outline of the perfectly shaped muscles underneath along with blue jeans hung low on his chest. His dark black hair was in it's usual hairstyle, and his grey-brown eyes warm and welcoming. My heart always managed to skip a beat whenever that smile was directed at me, but I always reminded myself that he gave that smile to everyone, and I was no different.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san," I said, looking up at him. His hand was casually resting on the doorframe, making it so that his face was slightly closer than how it usually was, making my heart beat slightly faster. I had to stop myself from hitting my chest, forcing my heart to stop acting so weirdly. Oblivious to how he affected me, Tsuruga-san stepped aside, leaving a space so that I could enter.

"Please come in," he said, and I nodded a thanks and slipped past him, the bags in my arms already making my arms start to hurt from carrying them. He closed the door behind me and grabbed a few of the bags I was carrying at the same time. I was about to protest, but he spoke before I could.

"Mogami-san, it would not be very polite to let my guest who is cooking me dinner carry all of the groceries to the kitchen herself, please, let me do at least this much." He said, and I nodded, knowing that if I tried to resist he would get his own way anyway.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." I said, then walked with him to the kitchen, placing enough grocery bags to feed a small army on the table.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked as I started rolling my sleeves up.

"No it's okay Tsuruga-san, you are helping me with my role, it's the very least I can do to make you dinner." I said, already starting to push him out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "Just relax and watch some TV or something, I'm already intruding on you." I said, and Tsuruga-san left, but not without one last smile over his shoulder. I felt my face turn hot, but distracted myself from my sempai just a small way away and washed my hands, turning my attention to making him dinner.

I had received a new role in a drama called Fighters, about a young man who had his parents killed by gangsters when he was young and learned to live on his own on the streets. He decided that he wanted to become a cop and so joined, going back to school and being number one in his class even though he was the youngest there. After much trouble he became a cop at the age of 17, and after being a cop for only six months, he had become one of the best there is, even though his superiors didn't like him because he was so young. That man's name was Sam Evans, an american, even though he had been born in Japan. Sam was currently assigned to capture a single criminal who called themselves Ash, and was one of the best hackers in the world, but when he captured Ash, it turned out that that he was a actually a girl his age. That was where the drama started, when Sam finally captured Ash and brought her to the highest-level prison, where no criminal has ever escaped. Sam is sent to interrogate Ash, who had been hiding something that could completely destroy the entire Japanese government, but is told not to harm her. Sam starts to talk to Ash, and as he finds out more about her, they start to become attracted towards each other, in an inexplainable way even though they could never be together.

I was going to play Ash, the co-star of Tsuruga-san, who was going to play Sam. I had never done a role like this before, I had never even seen a criminal show in my life, I had always been too busy studying hard so that I could make my mother proud when I was young or caring for that stupid Shotaro. The thought of him ruining my childhood still angered me, and I started to cut with much more force than needed the vegetables I was cutting, but then I started to calm down, because in a way I had to thank him. If I hadn't been so pent on revenge I would never have discovered acting, and I would have never been so happy and met so many good people.

Still I had never seen a single crime show in my life, and even though over the past week I had started to, I couldn't seem to be able to grasp what it really felt like to be a real criminal, to be able to understand the character and develop my own version, to become the character themselves. That was why I had called Tsuruga-san so that he could help me grasp the role. Before I knew it I had already finished making dinner, and I headed toward the living room where Tsuruga-san was sitting on the bed, the TV turned on to some random show, the flashing objects moving around. He looked up when I entered, and again he smiled at me, that same smile that made my heart beat faster. I forced myself to act as natural as possible, and set the plates down on the coffee table, then going back to the kitchen to get the drinks and forks.

I had made some chicken curry with vegetables, some spices, chicken, and a bit of garlic on steamed rice, along with two small bowls of banana foster; ice cream with bananas and chocolate syrup with some sugar sprinkled on top, for dessert.

I sat down next to Tsuruga-san on the couch, far enough so that we didn't touch, but close enough for there to be some space in between without being on completely opposite ends of the couch. We ate in silence, both of us watching the screen. It wasn't awkward like it would have been before when I had barely started working at LME. I had been Mio in Dark Moon, and now Natsu in Box'R'. I had gone really far in the year and a half I had worked for LME. My revenge for Fuwa Sho is now gone, and I act because I love acting. But filming for Box'R' along with going to school and the usual LoveMe job every so often, I had become really tired lately, and Tsuruga with filming dramas and photo shoots, along with the other jobs that came along with being the number one actor in Japan, he must be really tired at well. So the quiet was very nice.

Dinner was finished soon, and the dessert brought along a very nice taste left at the end of it, making it a very enjoyable meal. Tsuruga stood up, his plate empty, and so did I, and we brought them to the sink in the kitchen. We had fought on who should wash the dishes, but in the end had settled with me washing the dishes and handing them for Tsuruga-san to dry and put away in the cupboards that I couldn't reach. In between the two of us we finished the dished very quickly.

"Alright, Mogami-san, let's start." Tsuruga-san said. We were back in the living room, once again on the couch, but the TV was off and Tsuruga-san looked at me with his grey-brown eyes with the look of complete focus. "Why can't you grasp the role of Ash?" He asked. I glanced down at my hands on my lap, then thought for a moment before I answered.

"I guess it's because I don't really know much about the criminal world, and I don't know what it feels like to be in a relationship like with Ash and Sam." I said. Was that me or did Tsuruga-san's look turn into pain for a split second? But as soon as the look came it went, and I was left doubtful. Tsuruga-san ran a hand through his dark hair, thinking. I looked at it, at how soft it looked, and I wondered what it felt like.

"Why don't you think of it this way," began Tsuruga-san after a moment, interrupting my thoughts. "Do you have something that you really want, but you know you can't have? And you have to act like you don't want it, or else you fear you may lose it forever?" he asked. Immediately when he said that I thought of him, but then I froze. Why did I immediately think of Tsuruga-san? I wondered. My heart started to beat faster for no reasonable explanation, and I wondered what was wrong with me.

"Mogami-san?" Tsuruga-san said, his face a look of concern, because I hadn't answered in a long time.

"Oh, sorry Tsuruga-san, I had been thinking." I said, my face turning a slight pink. I had concerned him so much even though I had only been thinking.

"Do you have something in mind? Or perhaps someone?" He asked. His face gave no indication if he meant something else by 'someone', but again my heart gave an approving thump when I thought of Tsuruga-san again.

"Kind of," I said, unsure if it was okay to use my sempai as a reference for this.

"Well it's a start." He said, bringing his hands together. "Mogami-san, imagine that I'm that thing that you really want, but can't have. When we're acting, just imagine that I'm that thing, and once you do it'll come out in your acting." He said. I smiled inside. He was that person that I was going to use, so this was easy?

"Did you bring your script with you?" He asked, and I nodded. "Okay, why don't you go and grab it, and we can practice the first time that Sam interrogates Ash. You still don't know Sam, so imagine that it's a stranger that you're meeting." I nodded, then stood up and went to my purse, then took out the script for "Fighters" and went back to the couch, and Tsuruga-san was standing a few feet away, script in hand and already open to the page. I sat down opposite him, opening the script to the page number. Immediately when I sat down I felt a complete shift in Tsuruga-san's character, and when I looked at him, he looked younger, only by about two years, but with a maturity in his eyes that showed that he had seen much more than others his "age". He wasn't Tsuruga-san anymore, he was Sam. I smiled, then tried to turn into Ash, changing my position on the couch, so that I was sitting casually, my expression bored, but my eyes ready to grasp every piece of information thrown at me.

I heard Tsuruga-san calmly walk closer to me, his footsteps even and calm as he made his way towards me. My hands in the scene would be bound, so I placed them together in front of me, the script still able to be seen, but it was only there as a reminder in case I forgot the lines. But I doubted that would happen, since I had already memorized them well enough to be able to read them backwards.

Tsuruga-san sat down facing me, his expression calm, that of a predator meeting it's prey. "Good day, Ash." He said. I smiled slyly. The scene had begun.

Again I'll try to update as soon as I can, and thank you for reading :)

-LIA


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters except for the ones involved in the drama Fighters.

I'm _really _sorry that I didn't post this sooner, I know you don't want excuses, I'm just really sorry. Anyways here you go.

Chapter 2

"Good evening Ash." Tsuruga-san said, sitting down comfortably across from me, his expression calm, but his eyes that of a predator summing up its prey. I smiled. I had to remember that this wasn't Tsuruga-san anymore, that this was Sam Evans, and I wasn't kyoko, I was Ash.

"Good evening officer," I said, a sly smile on my face. "What do you want from me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"You know what I want Ash. I want to know what you tried so hard to hide from us."

"And who would be 'us'?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"You seem much too young to be a cop."

"You seem much too young to be a criminal." I smirked.

"Call me what you like, but I am no criminal." I said.

"You call hacking into and copying secret information from the Japanese government, then refusing to answer where it is and what it's going to be used for not a criminal act?"

"I call it wanting information and getting it, then not telling you nosy people what I want to do with it because it's none of your damn business." I said, tilting my head to the side, my hair drooping over my eyes in a way that I knew looked sexy from acting as Natsu in Box'R'.

Tsuruga-san leaned back in his seat, a humorless smile on his face. "You're an interesting one." he said, his eyes cold.

"Don't come any other way." I said, shrugging. There was silence. I wondered if tsuruga-san had forgotten his lines. But no, it couldn't be, he was tsuruga-san. Plus he was still sitting with the same expression on his face, still in character as Sam Evans.

"Why did you become a criminal?" He asked. The question caught me off guard. This line wasn't in the script.

"Why did you become a cop?" I challenged. What is he thinking? I thought, playing along. A small glint of something-was it amusement? - Crossed his eyes, and I unconsciously gulped. How he was acting, the very way he sat was completely into the role of his character. There was nothing that could stop him.

"I have my reasons." He answered simply. His voice was void of emotion, but I knew that was only a front, because he shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable.

"And I have my reasons for being who I am." I answered coolly. Again silence. I was tempted to cut the scene, but a voice inside me told me not to, to wait and see what happened.

"My parents were killed by criminals when I was young, so I want people like them all put away in prison where they'll never hurt people ever again." He said. His expression changed, his mouth was set into a hard line, and his eyes looked as if he weren't really there, but somewhere else, his body physically there but his mind back when he was a child and his parents were killed right in front of his eyes. I didn't say anything, but if I had not been in my role I would have instantly tried to help him, to reassure him and tell him everything was alright. But I was an actress, and I was doing a role. I couldn't break character. After a few moments his eyes came back to focus and he looked back at me again.

"I have told you my reason for being a cop, now tell me your reason for being a criminal." He said, rapidly but smoothly drawing the subject away from himself and towards me.

"Just because you told me of your story doesn't mean I will tell you mine." I said, my eyes turning hard. "I will never tell you what I know. You're just wasting your breath, and both of our times." I said.

"Fine." He said, starting to stand up. "Just know that I won't stop until you crack and tell me the truth." He returned to the script again, as did I.

"I look forward to it." I answered calmly, and watched as he stood and walked, calmly, but with a heavier step, out, and the scene was over.

Tsuruga-san didn't move for a few moments, but when he turned, his face was turned back into his usual expression, completely back into Tsuruga-san. Instantly I sat down how I normally did, all trace of my character as Ash gone, and I was left blushing slightly, back into Kyoko.

"How was it?" I asked, desperate to hear the result. Tsuruga-san smiled, and I couldn't help but smile as well, as he spoke.

"I think you interpreted your role very well Mogami-san. We were on the same wave-length; I never once had to force myself to match your level." He said. "A very nice job." He said, and my smile turned brighter, my very voice expressing how pleased I was at the words.

"Thank you," I said.

"Remember that this is how Ash and Sam first actually talk, so the emotion of love isn't really needed. Let's speed up to after two weeks of interrogation, and see how the manner in how they speak has changed. This is the scene where 'our love for each other' is becoming evident." He said, slightly serious. I nodded, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in my chest I got when he said "our love for each other."

"Ignore the script for this scene." He said, setting his down. "We'll ad-lib, and you can do whatever you like." He said. I paused for a moment, and nodded, ready. He pulled out his keys and indicated them as he spoke. "These will be the keys to the cell, and I'll keep them in my right pocket."

I nodded.

"Alright, start." He said, clapping his hands together. Instantly we were into our roles again, and we started the scene.

After the scene had ended Tsuruga-san had given a sigh, and asked that we do it over again. It continued to be like that until it became much too late for me to stay any longer, and I still had not done it right. We had picked up the remains of dinner and washed the plates in the kitchen, and put the furniture back in place.

We were silent in the car as Tsuruga-san drove me home, and I shifted uncomfortably, guilty of not being able to do the scene right. Tomorrow we start shooting this scene, what do I do? I kept on asking myself. Even after bothering Tsuruga-san with this I still have failed. I'm a horrible kohai. I thought, my spirits going down further.

Soon, much too soon for my liking, we arrived in front of the Daruyama, and I started to get out of the car.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time coaching me, Tsuruga-san." I said, and he didn't respond. He looked straight ahead, thinking about something but about what I don't know. "Goodnight, Tsuruga-san." I said when he didn't speak, and was about to leave when I heard him call after me.

"Mogami-san." I turned, ready to face any kind of scolding he had ready for me. He looked at me now, a look of pure seriousness on his face.

"Mogami-san, tonight I want you to think about your role as Ash. Don't pay any attention to the script, only your role. Find something in common. Remember I have faith in you that you'll get this right." He said.

I blushed a soft pink at the words of praise, but still played close attention at his words, engraving them into my mind.

"That is all. Goodnight, Mogami-san." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight." I said, turning and heading into the Daruyama and heading straight for my room, then sitting on the bed and letting out a sigh with the heaviness of a thousand tired souls.

I can't let him down. I thought. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling, trying to do what Tsuruga-san had said. "Ash. You really are so much more difficult to understand than I thought." I said to myself in frustration. It was a warm night, and I lay there, thinking as the time ticked by. It was already almost midnight.

Ash. . . you're seventeen years old. . . I thought. You are a hacker, and started hacking at age ten, and within a month you were one of the best hackers in the world. You grew up in a perfect house, with perfect parents, both doctors and wealthy, and you led a perfect life. But then at age ten you got interested in computers, and became an expert within a week. But then you got bored with just knowing how to operate them, you wanted to learn how to hack them as well. Within that month you had already become a hacker with the skill of an expert. You were born in the US, and both of your parents were American, but you had a grandmother that was Japanese, which is why you have black hair and blue eyes.

I stopped thinking about her and started to wonder how I would be able to portray love in the scene.

Then I noticed my mistake.

I had forgotten about 'Ash' as a character, and had only paid attention to displaying the feeling of love within her, forgetting what kind of character Ash was. I slammed my forehead into my hand. I had forgotten the most basic of things. No wonder I had done the scene wrong so many times. I sat up and stared down at my bed sheets, finding 'Ash.'

One day your family bank accounts were destroyed by a hacker and you were left penniless. You would have to sell everything you owned just to survive. But you didn't want that, so you hacked the source of the person who hacked you and got all of your money back, but that wasn't all. You also received all of the money the hacker had stolen from other people and left that hacker penniless and pointed out to the police who and where the hacker was, leaving him no chance of ever having a normal life ever again.

You wanted to return the money to who it belonged to, but your parents told you not to. They rejoiced at having all of their money back and with so much more as well. They got vain and instead of being a perfect family, her parents started to grow distant and vain, quitting their jobs as doctors and living off all of that money. And when you told your parents you were going to return the money to their owners they took away your computers, and everything that linked you to any computer, not even letting you go on at school.

Your friends found it weird that you weren't allowed to be on the computers and asked you about it, and you answered honestly, telling them that you had hacked all of their money back along with more, but before you could explain the rest, they had rejected you, run away scared, and told their parents about what you said. They stopped being your friends, and when your parents heard about it they sent you to a boarding school in Tokyo, Japan, where you had to learn the language from scratch. You were thirteen.

But within two weeks you had already learned the language and were the best in your class, and even in advanced classes. Within six months, there was talk about letting you skip a grade and head straight for high school. Within those six months your parents never send a letter or had any communication with you, and you had gained no friends because they had seen you as a freak.

But before the school year was over you escaped from there, taking nothing except for the clothes on your back. You started to live on the streets, to learn the ways of being a criminal while outside no search party was being formed, no one had even raised the alarm or even tried looking for you. You were alone, and you were fine with it. You had lost the feeling of love a long time ago, while you had seen your parents turn into vain monsters and seen everything you once had taken away from you, like ash. You had been a girl named Alice Chikako. Now you were Ash. You lived as a hacker, stealing bits and pieces of money, and taking large pieces of information from the world's top governments, gaining the skill of someone three times your age.

You made one mistake and got caught, only to be captured by Sam.

I stared out my window, looking up at the dark sky, the lights of Tokyo all on, forever twinkling in the light, making it look like the city were made of a million twinkling jewels.

Ash lost love a long time ago. I smiled at the thought. "Funny how two completely different people have something in common." I whispered to myself. I felt my eyes widen in shock, and I sat up straighter, staring at the city once more but my mind was elsewhere, as rapid thoughts formed in my head.

Ash lost love, which is why she has her tough exterior, to protect herself from being hurt. But she starts to love again when she meets Sam. She won't start to love again so easily, she's confused about the feeling, and denies the fact that she likes him! She can't like him not because he's a cop, but because she won't let herself! I smiled, everything falling into place.

"Ash, it looks like I will be able to become you after all." I whispered to myself with a smirk, and I looked out once again at the city, already wanting the night to end and for morning to come.

A distance away at Ren's apartment building, Ren lay awake looking out his window thinking about his beloved Kyoko, as they both waited for the shooting of the drama "Fighters" to begin.

Please review, and once again I'm _really _sorry it took so long.

-LIA


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters. **_

_**This is the slightly edited version of chapter 3, seriously only a few microscopic changes were made, anyways please review :)**_

Chapter 3

Somehow I had fallen asleep afterwards and I woke up easily, even before my alarm clock sounded. I was in high spirits, because today marked the start of shooting. Okami-san had noticed my good mood as I came down to go to work, and commented about it. "I feel something good is going to happen today." She said. "Yep!" I answered cheerfully and set out to the set of Box'R' to act as Natsu, then head out to the set of Fighters.

I was in my dressing room now, staring at my reflection in the mirror, at my transformation as 'Ash'

I wore a simple black tank top along with tight fitting black skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots that reached halfway up to my knee. On my head was a black wig that hid my own hair, let loose and reaching halfway down my back down in a way that made it look sexy, and on my face minimal make up that made me look much more grown up, blue colored contacts to hide my hazel eyes. I was completely transformed into Ash.

"I am Ash." I said to myself as I leaned on the counter in front of the mirror that held the make up. "I am Ash." I said one more time before there was a knock on my door and someone from set opened it, telling me it was time to appear on set.

It was a man of about twenty, and he blushed when I turned to look at him, a wicked smile on my lips.

"Thank you." I said, and he left, his face red as a tomato and words caught in his throat.

I stared at myself in the mirror once more, and headed out the dressing room to set. Several heads turned when I walked past but I paid no notice, my thoughts somewhere else. I soon arrived on set, and waited patiently next to the director, waiting for Tsuruga-san to appear. Only a few moments after I had arrived though so did he, and I couldn't help but have my eyes widen in shock and my heart skip a few beats once I lay my eyes on him.

Tsuruga-san indeed looked younger even the way he walked different, and instead of black hair he had hair golden like the sun and eyes an amazing clear blue, and for a second a single thought fleeted through my mind. Corn. I immediately dismissed the thought. This was Tsuruga-san, he only had a wig and contacts, like me. How could he possibly be Corn?

He was now next to us and greeted good morning, Yashiro-san next to him. Tsuruga-san was wearing a black buttoned long-sleeved shirt that fit him closely, showing some of the muscle underneath, the collar open to reveal his collarbone, a fake police badge on his left, above his heart, and a fake name tag on his right that read EVANS in capital letters. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes, shiny but not enough that it was blinding.

"Alright, everyone get ready for take one of scene five!" The director yelled, and both Tsuruga-san and I got on set, waiting for the director's cue to start.

The set was as a simple white room, a single door made completely out of metal and slid open with a key in the shape of a card, and it was the only way out. In the middle of the room was a single wooden table and two chairs opposite each other. On one corner of the room was a single toilet, and behind the table was a single window with iron bars, the window much too small to be able to slip through, even if the bars were able to be broken. On another corner of the room was a single bed, the mattress thin and almost thin bare white sheets. The room was a cell in the most highly guarded prison in all of Japan. Meant for the worst criminals. Only the best of the best of criminals could get in there.

I sat at one chair, ready to become Ash. This was it. This was the scene Tsuruga-san had tried to help me on last night. I had to get this scene right.

"And, ACTION!" The director yelled, and I was instantly in my role. I wasn't Kyoko. I was Ash.

A sudden hush fell across everyone as every person on set watched how we would perform, and I forced myself to relax, to not be tense. Eventually I did, and I ignored everyone else. I was Ash, and I was in my cell. It were as if the people on set were invisible. They didn't exist.

Sam entered very much the same way he did the first time in his apartment, though his footsteps seemed to become much less serious and precise and he started to walk more as if he were about to visit a friend, a slightly different expression on his face.

He "entered", where I was waiting, not even bothering to act too intimidating after the same routine over and over again. (In the drama)

"Evening Ash," He said, sitting down.

"Evening Sam," I answered, staying in my seat. I let a wicked smile form across my lips. "What news do you bring me?"

"You know as well as I do that I can't tell you anything about what's happening outside of here." He said, staring into my eyes. We were comfortable around each other, but there was still a tension between us, and we both knew that we didn't trust each other.

"It's been two weeks since we first met." He started, leaning back in his seat. "And still you won't say anything. Don't you find it maddening in here, in this?" He waved a hand to indicate my "cell". I cocked my head to the side.

"Somewhat, but I've been through worse." I said.

"Like what?" He asked, showing interest, but not as if it was really important.

"I told you that even though you told me you story, it doesn't mean that I will tell you mine." I started to stand up, and Sam tensed, ready to attack. "I just wish to go to the bathroom Sam." I said, standing up fully. "No need to become so tense." I continued when he said nothing. He stood up as well. We didn't speak, and I started to walk towards the area where the toilet was, and turned back.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't watch me while I did my business Sam." I said. "Unless you want to watch, please turn around." I said, using my hands to signal him to turn. Sam's face flushed slightly, only the lightest bit, and he turned, not saying a word. I smiled. That was when I made my move. While he was turned I moved silently, my steps panther-like, as I shifted my weight, and lashed out at Sam, meaning to knock him out and use his key to get out, thankful for the Tae Kwan Do classes I had started taking for the role.

At first he wasn't ready, and was caught off guard as I grabbed the key to open the door from his pocket. But instantly he was ready, only taking the first blow then catching my arms, and I pulled it out of his grasp, using my leg to try to kick him, and holding on to the key for dear life. He was ready, and blocked it then went for a grab of my arms, to pin me. I ran towards the door, about to open it when he was on me, grabbing my arms and turning me around so that my back was to the wall next to the door, then pinned me with his hands, making my arms unable to move under his weight. I tried to use my legs to kick him but he pressed his leg in between both of mine, making it so that I couldn't.

We both were breathing hard, and he stared right into my eyes, his gaze fierce, slightly angry. His warm breath was on my face, and I couldn't help but notice how close he was, the way his body was pressed against mine, stopping me from going anywhere. I couldn't move. We stayed like that for a while, probably for only a minute, but for me it felt like an hour. I couldn't look away from him, and before I knew what was happening I felt both our faces coming closer towards each other, until his lips were only an inch away from mine, and I hesitated.

I shouldn't have hesitated. In the script it said that Sam was the one that would hesitate, and Ash would be the one to make the first move, but that didn't fit. Ash had lost love, so how could she so easily accept it? It didn't make sense.

Yet Sam didn't hesitate as he closed the distance between our two lips, pressing his against mine, and it were as if a switch had been turned on, my mouth opening under his, and we breathed each other in, him pressing himself harder against me, and I loved the feeling of how our two bodies felt against each other, hard against soft, and for a moment everything was perfect, and I wanted to stay there, in his arms and never let go, my heart beating faster than a humming bird's and a warm feeling coming from somewhere deep inside me, knowing that everything was as it should be. But then I pulled away roughly, a look of confusion on my face. No. It can't be. I thought.

We froze there for a few moments, and slowly I felt the key slip out of my grasp and Sam grabbed it, letting go of me and he walked out of the room, not a single word said. After the door closed I felt my body slide down as I sank to the floor, my hand over my mouth.

"No," I said, shaking my head slightly. The words I said now didn't come from the script, but from me. Not as Ash, but as Kyoko. "No," I shook my head harder. "I gave up on that feeling long ago." I felt my eyes harden, and I repeated it again. "It can't be." I said, trying to convince myself that I had not just experienced the feeling once again. It simply could not be. I could not be in love with Tsuruga-san. It was impossible.

_**Please review :)**_

_**-LIA**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat or any of their characters, I only own the people on set and the drama Fighters. **_

_**Some of you have been wanting to have a bit of Ren's imput in the story, so I'm trying to add a bit more of that in this chapter, and hopefully there will be more the next chapter. Okay, here's chapter 4! **_

Chapter 4

". . . And CUT!" Yelled the director, and I was instantly brought to reality, looking up from the ground that I had been staring at for a while now and remembering that I had been on set. I stood up and plastered a forced smile on my face as Tsuruga-san appeared from the door on the set, a brilliant smile on his face as well. It was as if a sudden switch had been thrown over the people on set, who were still blushing from the intense scene they had just witnessed. Instantly they started to talk and babble amongst themselves, moving around doing their jobs and all were thinking the same thing; "That looked so real."

The director motioned for us to go over to him, and I forced myself to walk. I was an actress and I was on set. I could not let my feelings get in the way of work. Both Tsuruga-san and I were standing in front of the director who, like everyone else on set had still been blushing until a moment ago, a wide grin on his face. I was all too well aware of the distance between Tsuruga-san and me.

"That was amazing you two!" The director beamed at both of us. "That was one of the best scenes I have ever filmed! I have a good feeling about this drama, and I hope both of you can continue acting like you did just now, because that was perfect!" I blushed slightly, nodded my head and murmured my thanks, hoping that I could excuse my behavior as embarrassment, not daring to make my voice any louder in fear that it would waver and everyone would notice the turmoil I had inside of my head. Inside my feelings were all a mix of fear, surprise, and ultimately confusion. Yet still my heart beat louder when I heard Tsuruga-san's voice ring out as he responded to the director.

"Thank you." The director nodded and went off to some other person on set to work on something else. A moment after he did Tsuruga-san turned to me, and I had to use all of my will power not to flinch, yet I moved slightly, not quite a flinch, but still there. "You did very good work today Mogami-san." He said smoothly, his voice soft velvet, with a small hint of something else. Was it pride? I nodded. I couldn't directly meet his eyes.

"Thank you. You did incredibly as well Tsuruga-san." I answered, looking over his shoulder instead of directly at him, forcing a shy smile on my face. Instantly I was swarmed with make-up people on the set that were touching off little bits of make-up on my face, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Tsuruga-san walk away with a wave as I waved back. Tsuruga-san had to leave and do a modeling job somewhere else, and I silently let out a silent sigh of relief. I'm not sure if I would have been able to continue to act normally around Tsuruga-san right now.

How could I have known what pain I had caused Tsuruga-san, as he walked away, a look of utter sorrow in his eyes as he did. I went too far. He thought, and because of that one little movement, not quite a flinch, that one little act that anybody would have overlooked, he had caught it and had caused him so much pain. Please have her not hate me. God, please don't have her hate me. He thought as he left, the day beginning to become a long one, as he imagined every kind of bad scenario, putting words into my mouth, torturing himself the whole day.

Meanwhile I was led off to wardrobe, where I put on a black jacket that hid my already-small curves for the scene where Ash is first glanced at from the viewers as she grabs the information from the Japanese government.

I did as I was told, and I got to escape from my worries for a while as we did the take, as I filled my mind with being Ash, and Kyoko disappeared while the cameras were rolling. But once the director yelled "Cut" it was back to being Kyoko, and my thoughts and worries had to be kept down as I walked back to my dressing room to change and to go and do another job. I forced my thoughts down while I was off the set, to the deepest recesses of my mind, but I knew that they were still there, waiting for the time was right to overtake me.

Soon, much too soon for my liking it was time to go home, and as I sat down on my bed that night, all of the pent-up sorrow I had felt released itself in one big sigh, and I pulled my knees closer to me and wrapped my arms around them, my back on the wall as I stared down at the ground, my thoughts finally being let out and showing on my face after such a day. I felt my face turn into a frown, a sad look that carried all of my sorrow in it.

"It can't be." I whispered to myself. "I can't be in love." The word, after so long without use felt funny in my throat, and my voice wavered slightly as I said it. "I can't love-," Just as I was about to say his name my heart fluttered in my chest, and I stopped mid-sentence. My heart pounded and my cheeks became warm with the thought of him. I tried to finish the sentence I had started, but I found that I couldn't. More like, I knew that it would be a lie.

"God, what have I done?" I moaned, looking up at the white ceiling. "Why do you curse me with this feeling?" I asked. Yet I knew that I would receive no answer. I stared down at my hands now, silent.

". . .He will never see me as anything other than a kohai. . . This can never be. It will never be." I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, and slowly, a tear rolled down my face. "God why did you have me love him? Why?" My barricade of protection broke, and tears started to roll down my face. My heart hurt. It hurt so much, and it wasn't because I loved him and my hate for Shotaro that night had shrunk so that it was microscopic in comparison to a crumb, even though I did not know it. My heart hurt, because I knew Tsuruga-san and I could never be together. The cruel fact was simply too harsh to bear.

I lay down on the mattress, and that night, I cried myself to sleep. Yet in my dreams I found relief, for in them they took me to wherever I wanted, and in them, I was safe in Tsuruga-san's arms, his soft lips pressed against mine, same yet completely different from the kiss we had shared on set, and I finally rested in peace.

"Tsuruga-san." I sighed in my sleep, and finally in my mind I was safe and loved, just in the same way the source of my pain and of my love was in his apartment, also falling asleep to dream sweet dreams of his beloved Kyoko.

_**Please review :) Also, in case you hadn't noticed there has been a few slight changes in chapter 3, it's not like I completely disected it or anything, but only a few. **_

_**-LIA**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters (otherwise I would keep Ren all to myself ;D) I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 5

Today when I woke up, one thought entered my mind. _I'm going to have to face Ren today._ Almost immediately afterwards my eyes opened in shock, and I realized what I had said. I had thought his name so easily, as if I were referring to a close friend. It came so naturally, as if I had called him that for years. Had my heart been ready to accept this-my love-even when my mind hadn't? I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how this could have happened. I laughed silently to myself. How blind I had been. To myself. But then I felt tears rim the corners of my eyes, and I let a tear drop when I remembered what I had acknowledged all too well last night._ We can never be together. _

I slapped myself. This was not the time to be crying. I slapped my face again with my hands, trying to get my emotions under control. Slowly the threat of tears subsided, and I sat up. It was 7:03 AM. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. I was already on my bike and arrived at LME at 7:45, then went to the LoveMe section to look for Moko-san.

Surely enough, while I was sitting on a chair she entered, her long black hair looking especially silky right in the morning. She looked surprised to see me here, and closed the door behind her and came to my side.

"What are you doing here Kyoko, don't you have the drama to film?" She asked. I nodded slightly, and responded as calmly as I could.

"Moko-san, I need you help." I said. She came over and sat on another chair facing me, her expression serious. _What could it be?_ She wondered. _It's rare for her to look like this. _

"What is it?" She asked, her attention to me. I found that I couldn't say it so directly to another person, even if it were my best friend Moko-san.

"I. . ." I looked down at my hands, shifting my weight slightly. "Moko-san. . . I think. . . I think I'm in lo-love with Tsuruga-san." I stared down at my hands for a while, not able to meet her eyes, but she didn't say anything. For a while, she didn't utter a single sound. I hesitantly peeked up, worried about her reaction. But when I did look up, I suddenly got scared. Moko-san was looking at me with a death glare, her eyes slanted and an evil aura erupting from her very soul. I cowered slightly in fear. "Mo-Moko-san?" I stammered.

She murmured something under her breath. It was something like "It took you this long to figure out?" Or was it my imagination? After a few moments her anger subsided, and she sighed, leaning back in her chair, brushing a few strands of hair away from her forehead.

"Why is this a problem?" She asked with a small sigh.

"Moko-san, it's Tsuruga-san. **Tsuruga Ren**." I emphasized. _How could she not see the problem? _

"Yes, I understand that, but I don't see the problem." She answered.

"Moko-san, what should I do about this? How could I love my sempai? He only sees us as sempai and kohai, nothing else. How could we ever be together?" I explained. "I know I have no chance to be with him, but now I don't know how to act around him! Moko-san, please help me!" I pleaded, my expression unconsciously turning into that of a pleading puppy-dog.

Moko-san didn't respond for a moment, as she thought. How could she finally realize her own feelings but not realize his? But then again. . . this is her. She reminds me so much of a puppy. She thought. It'd be pitiful not to help her.

"Kyoko," she said at last. I leaned in closer to her and paid close attention, as if my life depended on it. And in a way, it did. "Don't do anything." she said. I was confused and wondered if I had hear her right. It must have shown on my face because she repeated herself again. "Don't do anything." She repeated.

"Wha-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Why are you worried about this? He is and always has been Tsuruga-san. What makes it so different that you don't know how to act around him? Did he change? Did he grow horns or did his skin turn blue?" She continued. I shook my head.

"No, but-"

"Then there is no problem. Kyoko, it is all in your head. There is no reason to act differently around him. He is him, and you are you. Nothing has changed between you two."

"I guess you're right. . ."

"Of course I am." She answered, flipping her hair back with her hand. "Act like you always have around him. If you change around him, let it be little things, like greet him with a cheerful smile, or offer to help him if he ever needs help on something, or even try even harder to work on the drama with him. The little things are the ones that count."

". . .Thank you Moko-san." I said, a small smile on my lips. "I know what to do now. Thank you." I said again, and I saw a light blush appear on my best friend's face, but she still acted as she always did.

"It's alright. Now don't you have a job to do? You don't want to be late." she said, and I smiled and stood.

"Yes, I better get going. Bye bye Moko-san!" I said, bowing, and exiting the room, a broad smile on my face.

"That girl." Moko said with a sigh when the door closed, but then smiled. "That's the reason that man loves her." She said to herself, then stood up to get ready for work as well.

I felt refreshed, and once I stepped out of the LME doors, I felt like someone reborn, and I felt confident and so sure about myself. I knew nothing could go wrong.

"Here I go." I said to myself, and took the first step of many that would lead me forward and to my goal of being able to stand with Ren on the same level.

_**I was kind of dissatisfied with this chapter myself because nothing happened between Ren and Kyoko (can't help that I'm obsessed with those two getting together XD) but the next chapter there will be some progress. Anyways please review :)**_

_**-LIA**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTE: I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters.**_

_**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner for the past two chapters, and thank you for all the great reviews. While writing this I was really (excuse my language for those of you with sensitive minds) pissed at the character Kataoka Michino, who you'll read about later. Anyways please enjoy :)**_

Chapter 6

I arrived on set, a grin perfectly apparent on my face. If I had paid attention, I would have noticed some of the heads turn my way, look at my joyful expression, some of the men even blushing, most unable to suppress a smile as well. I went straight to my dressing room and changed into Ash's usual clothes, only slightly different. Now I wore a dark purple tank top instead, along with new black skinny jeans and the usual black boots. My "hair" was still loose, in the same hair style as yesterday. We were going to film today the after effect of the kiss scene between Sam and Ash. Again with the minimal make-up and contacts. Only instead of being Ash while I walked to the set, I was me, my new found determination in my face and my eyes, showing to the world that I was challenging it, and facing it head on without any worries.

When Tsuruga-san exited his dressing room he was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, only different clothing, of course. Yashiro-san was behind him as they walked up to me. Was it me or when they walked did I see something different in Tsuruga-san's eyes? I ignored it and couldn't help but smile when they arrived.

"Good morning Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san." I said, giving both of them a bright smile in turn.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." Yashiro said, a smile forming on his lips, almost like a sneer, and I saw him glance only for a moment at Tsuruga-san, almost as if saying "I told you so" In Tsuruga-san's eyes I saw surprise for only a split second, but then it vanished and was replaced by another one of his gentlemanly smiles, only now it wasn't as oddly burning as I had thought it to be when I first met him.

"Good morning Mogami-san." He answered politely. With that smile, it felt as if my day just got a bit brighter. Was this how love felt? How could it feel so good? But then another one of the actresses came over, the one playing the role of Sam's friend in the drama, who also has a crush on Sam.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san!" She said, a bright smile apparent on her face as she waved and walked by.

"Good morning." He answered, waving as well. Then I remembered that he was only being polite. He was Tsuruga-san, so of course he acted that way towards everyone. It was his nature to.

The actress that had waved had long, light brown hair that reached past her shoulders and almost to her waist, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her skin a soft white. She was tall, much taller than me, with a soft face and full plush lips. She was as beautiful as a princess. And she would look perfect standing next to Tsuruga-san.

Her name was Kataoka Michino, she was 18 years old. She was not extremely famous like Tsuruga-san, but she was well known and on her way to becoming one of the best. Suddenly I felt a bit shabby in comparison to her, with her beautiful looks and nice demeanor. She was truly much better than me. Just then the director called everyone to set, so I did not have to say anything.

I stood once again in the chair, trying to get my bearings. I could not let this get to me. I was on set, I needed to do my job. What good would I do if I wasn't even properly into my role? I kept on repeating these things over and over again to myself in my head, and eventually I felt my heartbeat slow, the ache I was feeling starting to dim. I needed to focus. I was Ash. I was Ash. Out of the corner of my eye though, I thought I caught a movement, a small movement, or did I see wrong? Had I really seen Kataoka-san sneer in such a horrible way?

"And START!" The director yelled, and I was instantly into my role, forgetting about anything else, actresses sneering or otherwise. My whole body demeanor changed, completely into my role as Ash.

Sam entered once again, but instead of the little friendliness that had developed between us after the last few times of interrogation was gone, replaced once again by the cold and cunning demeanor that had been in place when he had first interrogated me. Why is he acting like this? I wondered. He sat down in the usual chair, his hands folded in front of him.

"Why did you take that information?" He asked, straight to the point. His eyes and his voice were cold, and if I had been Kyoko, I would have started at the sight, but because I was Ash, I acted perfectly calm, if not tense slightly.

"You and I both know that I won't tell you." I said.

"And why won't you?" He asked.

"It is not any of your business." I answered, letting some cold anger seep through my voice. "Now please leave." I said, standing up and heading towards my bed. Right then I felt my foot trip over something, and right before I caught myself, I saw that it was a rope, perfectly placed so that the cameras would be unable to see it in their shots, but I would be able to trip over it. I quickly acted and rightened myself, then stopped, standing up to my full height, perfectly still. I wasn't supposed to trip in this scene. I was supposed to glide perfectly to the bed, sit down and ask Sam to leave. The image of perfect cold rage. Like ice. But with this little act, this stumble, the whole scene would be portrayed differently.

I stood to my full height, my back to Sam.

"Leave, now." I said, my voice like venom with the trace of anger.

"No." Sam said defiantly. I turned whirled around towards him, my face filled with anger and slight confusion.

"I told you to leave!" I yelled, my voice fiery hot with anger.

"I will not leave until you tell me why are you acting like this." He said cooly, standing up and walking towards me.

"Get away from me." I said, backing away.

"Why?" He asked.

"Leave!"

"Because of that kiss?" He asked, his voice going only slightly lower. The mention of it made me flinch, but my anger didn't subside.

"That has nothing to do with this." I said, tensing. To my surprise, he sighed.

"You're right. It has nothing to do with it." He answered, and I felt pain when he said that. "I guess I got in the heat of the moment, the kiss means nothing to me." He said, and it felt as if someone were stabbing me. But I didn't let my emotions show. "So don't worry. I don't love you." His words were cold, matter-of-fact, and with no emotion. As if said by a robot. He didn't even look me in the eye.

"Good then." I said through my teeth, hurting on the inside. The words were too cold to bear, and I felt as if I were being ripped apart. I couldn't even look at him properly. We stood there for a few moments, until he finally broke the silence.

". . .I'm done for today then." He said, heading towards the door, stopping only once, his back to me as he said the next words. "Goodbye, Ash." Followed by the cold clang of the metal door closing behind him, the words seeming so robotic, so final. I stood there for a few moments, indecisive, facing the floor.

"This is for my own good." I said to myself, my voice firm and cold. "I will forget about it. I will forget." I stood there, unable to name the horrible feeling of my heart being torn apart, but not willing to let it overcome my actions and rule them. I forced a smile on my face. "This is only a distraction." I said, standing there, nothing else to say.

". . . .And cut." The director said, a bustle moving through the room, voices murmuring to each other. I was instantly back to being Kyoko, and along with it I knew I had done wrong in the scene. Ash had supposed to show cold anger throughout the entire scene, and yet I had switched it with hot anger. And because of that one stumble the whole scene had gone wrong. I knew this, and I wondered who had placed that rope there. As I was thinking this the director called towards me. "Kyoko-san, some here." He said, and I went over, already knowing in my head what he was going to say.

"Kyoko-san, what were you thinking out there?" He asked once I was in front of him. The director was calm, but slight anger was in his eyes as he spoke. "You were supposed to act the scene completely differently. You were supposed to be cold while you acted towards Sam, and supposed to glide to the bed and sit down. What you did was completely out of the script." I looked right at him while he spoke, the words sinking in. "I was alright with the small change in the last scene with the hesitation, but what do you take this as? The script writers worked hard in order to write the script, not to have it discarded by one of the actors and changed. . .Right now I will forgive you once again because the scene was good and we don't have time to do it again, but if you do this one more time, we're going to have a problem." I bowed down as I answered.

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Alright then. Just remember that." He said gruffly, turning back into a friendly director. "Now to the next scene." He said, and started to talk with another member of the set, and I stood up and walked away, my shoulders hunched. How could I tell him that there had been a rope that had made me stumble? I didn't even know who it could be, so I couldn't say anything. Also the very way I had acted was in disregard over the script. How could I say that it wasn't my fault? I simply couldn't. I went to my dressing room, passing other members of the set as I did.

"Did you see what she did?-"

"In complete disregard to the script-"

"Who does she think she is?-"

I heard little snips of conversations, and I could do no more than feel more horrible of myself, because I knew they were talking about me. But who could have done it? I wondered. I was in front of my dressing room and about to open the door when I heard a giggle from my side. I turned and looked. It was Kataoka-san. She was giggling to herself, and I saw that her dressing room was right next to mine. I didn't say anything. She looked right at me, an ugly smirk on her face.

"You really aren't fit to stand next to Tsuruga-san." She said, then stepped inside her dressing room, closing the door behind her. I stood there eyes shocked. So I had really seen her make that ugly smirk right before the scene. Wait, was she the one who put the rope there? It couldn't be. And yet. . . I put the thought out of my mind and stepped inside my dressing room, trying to focus on the job at hand. It didn't matter whether she did it or not, what mattered was that I couldn't make a mistake like that again. I simply couldn't. It was my job as an actress not to. Yet the words Kataoka-san had said stuck to my mind, repeating themselves over and over in my head. The more I thought about them, the more I knew they were true. I wasn't beautiful in any way. My face was plain, I was flat-chested, my hair wasn't soft like hers, nor was it long. My skin wasn't as soft as her's either, and I wasn't tall like her. I had the body of a child.

Once these thoughts entered my head I slapped myself. I had already known all of this before. This was nothing new. It had always been like this, and how could I give up on my new-found love so easily? I knew I could never become something more to Tsuruga-san, but I would not be discouraged to become anything less than what I already was. I was going to become a better actress, surpassing Kataoka Michino, and able to stand on a fair level with Tsuruga-san. I couldn't let this little thing get me down. With those thoughts in mind I braced myself for what was to come, and changed into the next outfit, ready for the next scene.

Kataoka Michino. Let's see what you can do.

_**Thank you so much for all the great reviews, I plan on updating soon! **_

_**-LIA**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**Hi! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I had a horrible writer's block and was buried in work for the past week. Anyways I had a breakthrough yesterday and wrote the next few chapters. I hope you like them, please read and review! **_

_**-LIA**_

Chapter 7

After then there have been several more incidents on set, including some pieces of the costumes from Ash somehow disappearing, and even the things on the countertop of my dressing room all being scattered and spilled on the floor when I arrived back from a scene. Everyone on set knew about these incidents, and I knew that the main person in suspicion was me. There was no solid evidence to prove it was me, but everyone knew it, making my reputation plummet down. I didn't know what to do about this. How was I supposed to act? I didn't have any proof that would point to Kataoka-san, even though I was positive it was her. Everyone would have to take my word, and of course no one would believe me.

On set and with everyone else she acted like a perfect young lady, polite and kind, any thought of her ever even hurting a fly dismissed just by the aura around her. She was an up and coming actress, becoming one of the best in the business while I was just a newby, barely starting in this business. My word was nothing in comparison to hers. How am I supposed to fix this? I wondered. I couldn't act in any kind of aggressive or suggestive manner without being blamed by everyone on set and having everyone against me. I couldn't move, I was trapped. I slapped myself, my cheek red by the impact. I stared hard at the mirror in front of me. I decided I wasn't going to let this happen, what was I doing here, giving up so easily. There had to be a way out. I just had to find it.

Today there would be a scene filmed with Sam and Kataoka-san acting as Harumi, his best friend in the drama and also his co-worker, one of the people in the analysis department. They were going to attend a party in order to celebrate the birthday of her father, one of the ministers of Japan, and Harumi would tell Sam that she loves him. Before then there was a scene showing about Ash's past, how she grew up, so I needed to be there. I was about to leave set, when I saw that they were now starting to film the scene where Harumi confessed to Sam how she likes him. I found myself captivated, and stood there, wearing the clothes of Ash, about to go to my dressing room, simply watching the scene.

Kataoka-san wore a beautiful wine-red dress, the straps tying at the back of her neck as it fit closely to her body, showing her incredible figure until it went down and brushed the floor in an elegant sweep, making all the females on set envy her beauty. Her brown hair was tied up into an elegant knot at the crown of her head, her lips and cheeks a rosy pink, and on her neck the most beautiful diamond necklace I had ever seen. For this scene the costume directors had insisted on using a real diamond necklace, and it was worth more than how much I could ever afford. She truly looked like a princess.

Next to her was Tsuruga-san, wearing a stunning black tuxedo that outlined his lean figure, his blonde hair brushed back from his face, leaving his face for clear view, the sight of his bright blue eyes taking my breath away. He looked so stunning, so incredible that my eyes almost seemed to burn from the sight, but I couldn't help but watch him, be drawn to him, to feel envy of Kataoka-san, who stood by him so perfectly. It felt as if a knife had been plunged into my heart as I watched the scene take place. They were in a dark room, a beautiful oak table in the middle, along with a chandelier above their heads, turned off, and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, and to the side there was a window, moonlight seeping through to illuminate both of their faces as they spoke.

"I'm sorry Harumi, but I'll take my leave now." Sam said, standing in front of the door, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Sam, don't leave yet. The party's just getting started." Harumi said, taking a step towards him and extending her arm out to him.

He shook his head.

"I'm not fit for these kinds of things. I should get back." There was a pause before either of them spoke.

"Is it because of Ash?" Harumi said, a small glint appearing in her eyes. Immediately Sam's eyes came into focus, his voice hardening ever so slightly as he responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. Every time you get out of her cell you're always acting different than normal. I always notice it." She said, standing her ground. Almost accusing.

"I act the same all the time, so how can anyone tell the difference, when there isn't any to begin with?" He said, his temper beginning to show, like a thin fog, there, but only barely.

"I can tell, because I'm always-" She cut off at the last word, stopping herself from saying the next words.

"Always what?" Sam asked, his temper beginning to show more.

"Because I'm always watching you." Harumi said, saying the words as calmly as she could. But she looked right at Sam then, her whole demeanor changing, so that she was somewhat vulnerable as she spoke. "Because I love you." She continued. Sam froze slightly, unable to speak as he stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Harumi. . ."

"You love her, don't you?" She asked. Sam paused for a fraction of a second, before he answered.

"Ash is just a criminal. She's nothing more to me." He said sternly, almost as if he had repeated the same thing over and over again to the point where it was a natural reaction to him.

"Is that true?" She asked, her eyes searching for any indication that he were lying. Sam nodded. There was a pause before she spoke. "Then can't you try to love me?" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms seductively around his neck, then before he could speak she pressed her lips onto his, and started to kiss him as he responded, his arms going around her in an embrace. There they kissed, Sam almost angry as he did, frustrated, but continuing to kiss her as if she were a life line thrown to him. To keep him sane from the typhoon that were his confused feelings, battling against each other in his mind and soul.

"And Cut." The Director called, and immediately Tsuruga-san parted from Kataoka-san, acting as if the kiss he had just portrayed in front of the whole staff were absolutely nothing to him. But to me, the scene that had just taken place had become a blow to my heart, almost knocking me back by the force of the pain that it caused to see Tsuruga-san with his arms around her, to see him kissing her, right in front of my face. Kataoka-san saw me and glanced my way, showing a warm smile to anyone that was watching, but her eyes held a sense of triumph, as if she were saying 'See? I deserve to be next to him. You're nothing but a worm in comparison to me.'

I turned around and headed right to my dressing room, not letting anyone see my face which was most definitely turned into an expression of pure shock and sadness, my eyes close to tears. I arrived at my dressing room and shut the door behind me, leaning against it for support. Tears were very close to being shed, and it was all I could do to keep them at bay. I tried to calm down, to stop my heart from aching so. Yet the pain as still there, almost unbearable. I shook my head. No, I had already known that something like this would happen at some point. Tsuruga-san would date someone at some point, he would eventually have a woman at his side, and I have to live through that. I just had to be glad it was only for a scene. Yet despite telling myself this, I still felt pain. I couldn't help it. Something about it being Kataoka-san simply made it ache even more. Slowly I calmed down, yet the pain didn't go away as I started to change, back into my original clothes. I got out and walked out of my dressing room, when I saw a glint on the floor to my right. I bent down and picked it up, realizing it was a necklace.

Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was the necklace that Kataoka-San had worn during the last scene. I felt shocked, knowing that in my hands I held a real diamond necklace, yet fascinated at the same time. I held it up to the light, watching as it shone, every movement making it sparkle._ Just like a fairy._ I thought, and smiled. I wanted to continue looking at it, but I knew I had to return it before it got lost. _I better take this to the costume directors._ I thought. Yet just as that thought entered my brain I head a voice behind me, startling me as she spoke.

"There she is." I turned around and there was Kataoka-San, the costume directors behind her. They all turned to look at my hands, that held the necklace. "Kyoko-San, if you had asked politely I would have let you hold it." She said. What is she talking about? I wondered. I looked at the costume designers, who looked at me me with plain shock and rage in their eyes. Suddenly more people started to arrive, wondering what was going on.

"Kyoko, why did you take the necklace from Kataoka-San?" Yamauchi-san said, the main costume director. He was tall, and despite young, one of the best in the business, with a great passion for clothes. The only bad thing about him was that when it came down to clothes, he was really strict. The way he looked at me, it was with pure anger. Himekawa-san, the other costume director looked almost as angry as her partner, though she didn't yell. Yet she also didn't stop her partner either.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kyoko-San, I'm sorry. If you had asked nicely I would have let you hold the necklace, but telling me to hand it over to you and tell everyone I lost it is too much!" Kataoka-san said, tears starting to brim the corners of her eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" yelled Yamauchi-san, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, this is a misunderstanding. I didn't take the necklace from Kataoka-san." I said, suddenly finding my voice.

"Kyoko-san please, you don't have to lie." said Kataoka-san. "Why won't you just tell the truth?" Suddenly people started to gather around us, watching and listening as I was accused of trying to steal the necklace.

"But I am telling the truth." I said, my voice starting to raise in volume. "I didn't take the necklace from you."

"You have it in your hand!" yelled Yamauchi-san, his voice making me flinch.

"You don't understand, I didn't take this necklace." I said, trying to explain.

"Are you calling Kataoka-san a liar?" he yelled.

"Please, Kyoko, just tell him." Kataoka-san said, a tear running down her face. I froze. I couldn't speak. Suddenly there were whispers surrounding us, and I realized my mistake too late. By not answering I had simply verified that I had taken the necklace. Some of the words could be heard from where we were. They all hit me one by one, like a blow.

"She's caught red-handed and she still tries to say it was a misunderstanding?"

"She made Kataoka-san cry."

"What else could you expect from a newby half-assed actor?"

This was the moment I had dreaded. She had planned all this. The missing clothes, the trashing of the dressing room. It was all to lead up to this moment, where it was her word against mine. She had me caught in her web; I was completely trapped. The whispers continued, overflowing, taking over my mind. Suffocating me, to the point I was becoming lost, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness that were these lies. In this one moment, when word got out I would become blacklisted in the acting world, and would never be able to act again.

"What is going on here?" The voice came from the crowd, and everyone turned their heads to see the source of the voice step forward, as they formed a way for him. "Mogami-san?" Tsuruga-san said, his expression calm as he stood in front of us.

_**Thank you for reading :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**Here's another chapter of "Fighters", I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review :)**_

OooO

Kyoko's POV

Chapter 8

The sight of seeing him made the sense of drowning fade away, as if he were a rope, pulling me up to see another day.

"Tsuruga-san." I heard myself whisper, as he stood there, a look of light confusion on his face.

"What is going on here?" He asked again, his demeanor pleasant, as though he were simply asking what time it was. The spell of silence was broken, as Yamauchi-san spoke, his tone as angry as before, yet somewhat more polite in the presence of Tsuruga-san.

"Kyoko-san has tried to steal the diamond necklace that Kataoka-san had worn for the last scene." he said, and I realized I still held the necklace in my hands. I glanced at Tsuruga-san, trying to plead with my eyes to not believe them. To not believe Kataoka-san's lies. Even if I was blacklisted, if he believed me then I would find a way to move on. If I lost him I would lose everything, right at this moment. Shockingly enough though, instead of walking away, or looking at me with disgust like I feared, he started to laugh.

We all stood there puzzled, as we all watched this man, Japan's Number One actor Tsuruga Ren, laugh. His voice wasn't loud, but in the silence, he could be heard clearly to everyone on set.

"Um, Tsuruga-san? This isn't a laughing matter." Himekawa-san said, just as stunned as everyone else, anger almost completely gone from her voice, overtaken by confusion.

"I'm sorry," Tsuruga-san said, calming down. "But I find the idea simply too ridiculous. Do you really know Mogami-san?" He asked, looking right at the directors.

"What do you mean?" Yamauchi-san asked.

"I have known Mogami-san for a time now, and I know that she would never do something like that. It's just not in her nature." Tsuruga-san explained. "I've also heard the rumors about the missing clothing and the trashed dressing room, but I dismissed it and thought I heard wrong. Mogami-san is not the type to do something like this. It must be some sort of misunderstanding." He continued.

"Impossible! Kataoka-san said that Kyoko-san told her to hand it over and tell us that she lost it!" Yamauchi-san said, becoming more angry as he continued.

"With all due respect Yamauchi-san, but did anyone else see this happen?" Tsuruga-san turned to the crowd watching and asked the same question. "Did any of you see Mogami-san take the necklace from Kataoka-san?" There was complete silence. Nobody stepped forward. He turned back to us. "Yamauchi-san, I don't find it very just that you pass judgement on others for doing something wrong, when you do not even have proper evidence against them."

"But Kataoka-san. . ." Once that was said we all turned to her, as she tried to figure out a way to explain.

"I-I'm-" She stuttered, the pressure of all those gazes on her drowning her just like they had drowned me. Despite all that she had done, despite everything, I still felt for her. She was an actress, and this moment would destroy her reputation. I simply couldn't let her suffer that much pressure.

"I think that Kataoka-san simply misunderstood." I heard myself say. Everyone turned to me, including Kataoka-san, with a surprised look on their faces. The words had been out of my mouth before I could think. "You see, I had really liked how the necklace looked, and asked if I could see it. I think that Kataoka-san misunderstood what I said, and before I knew what was happening she ran off and got you guys." I said, forcing myself to sound calm. "I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding." I said, bowing. I straightened and handed the necklace to Yamauchi-san, as he took it, his expression calmer. I faced Kataoka-san, forcing the next words to sound sincere. "I'm sorry for making you misunderstand Kataoka-san, I truly meant no harm." I said, showing a smile.

After a moment Kataoka-san smiled as well, giving an embarrassed look on her face.

"No, I'm sorry for making this misunderstanding." She said, bowing down, but with a sense of hate coming out of her eyes, directed at me.

"We're sorry for accusing you Kyoko-san." Himekawa-san said, bowing.

"Yes, it was all just a horrible misunderstanding. We're sorry." Yamauchi-san said, his whole demeanor calm and cheerful once more as he bowed as well.

"No, you were just doing what was natural. It's alright." I said, giving a smile and bowing as well.

"Goodbye, Kyoko-san." they said.

"Goodbye." I answered as they left, going back to doing their jobs.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko-san, until tomorrow." Kataoka-san said, bowing.

"Until tomorrow." I answered, bowing as well. Kataoka-san smiled and left, and I realized that at some point the people watching had started to move again, having witnessed the whole scene and realizing their mistake. Now it was only Tsuruga-san and me standing there.

"Thank you for standing up for me Tsuruga-san. If it weren't for you the situation would have gotten way out of hand." I said, looking up at him. He smiled politely.

"Your welcome." He said, and then his smile changed. It turned into one that I haven't seen in a while-the one that meant he knew something was wrong. Flowers and sparkles seemed to appear around him, the smile too brilliant to be human. Please don't tell me he knows. I thought. Kataoka-san was my problem, I couldn't burden Tsuruga-san by telling him about her! And as I had dreaded, the question arrived. "Mogami-san, did you lie before?" He asked.

"Lie? When did I lie?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound sincere, and my body not to tense. Any wrong move could lead to him finding out.

"When you said that Kataoka-san had simply misunderstood about the necklace." He said, pressing the question. I searched frantically in my mind for something, anything to use to change the topic. From behind Tsuruga-san I saw Yashiro-san heading towards us, and taking the opportunity I greeted him.

"Good morning Yashiro-san." I said, bowing.

"Good morning." He said, bowing as well. "Was I disturbing anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, no. I was just about to take my leave. Well, good bye." I said, slightly more frantic as I bowed, then left, happy I could avoid answering the question. Thank you Yashiro-san. I thought to myself as I left, exiting the doors of the set.

OooO

Ren's POV

She was acting strange. I thought as I looked at her leave, somewhat annoyed that Yashiro-san had appeared before I could thoroughly question her.

"Did I disturb something?" Yashiro-san asked, confused as to why Mogami-san had left so oddly. "Ren?" He asked, looking at me. I simply shrugged.

"Don't I have another job soon?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes. An interview with K Station." Yashiro-san said, as I followed him to my car that was parked outside, as I drove us to the next job. Yep. There was definitely something off with her. I thought as I drove. What could it be? Did she really cover up for Kataoka-san? I wondered. I better investigate this further. I have a bad feeling. I thought.

OooO

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**-LIA**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat **_

_**Hi! Well this is the 9th chapter of Fighters, please read and review!**_

Chapter 9

Kyoko's POV

After that incident with the necklace I had gone to work on another drama and gone home, no more jobs for the day. That was too close. I thought as I lay down on my bed. It was getting late outside, and I felt drained, as if all the energy I had gotten before was somehow taken from me and thrown away, so I was left with only my shell. I lay down on the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't burden Tsuruga-san by letting him know about this. What kind of kohai would I be if I let my sempai clean up my problems? Right now that was the only relationship between us, so how could I let myself turn it sour? No. I shook my head. This was my responsibility. I had to face her myself. With those thoughts in mind I fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams once again about my unrequited love, torturing myself in this way. How could I have known that at this time not so far away was the very man that caused my unrequited love was already doing exactly what I didn't want him to do.

Ren's POV

I was leaving a modeling job when I ran into her.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san." Kataoka-san said, bowing slightly. Perfect timing. I thought. I had planned on asking her about the incident with the necklace tomorrow after shooting, but now was also a good time.

"Good evening Kataoka-san." I answered. Yashiro-san had gone to get some drinks earlier, and so was not around. She was about to leave when I stopped her. "Kataoka-san, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked. She turned towards me, her expression polite as she spoke.

"Of course. Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Actually I would like to ask you a few things." I said, noticing something odd about her. I didn't know what, but there was just something off. . .something wrong about her demeanor. But I couldn't place my finger on it. Her smile was polite, and so was her way of standing along with her voice. Yet there was something.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Why did you say that Mogami-san told you to say that you lost the necklace?"

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed about that!" She said, placing a hand on her growing pink face. "I'm so sorry for misinterpreting what she said, it caused so much trouble for everyone." She said, a shy and embarrassed smile appearing on her lips.

"Kataoka-san, I don't think that that is the case." I said, my darker self becoming tempted to come out as I spoke.

"What do you mean?" She said, her eyes hardening ever so slightly, as she tensed, as though on guard. Others wouldn't be able to notice this subtle change, but with all of my years of experience in the acting business behind me, I noticed it. It was all I needed to know that there was something else going on behind the incident. And I had a hunch it also involved the rumors I had heard about Kyoko as well.

"Mogami-san said that she asked if she could see the necklace and you misunderstood. What I want to know is how could you have misinterpreted something so specific as telling you to say you lost it." I said, pressing the question on her. She took a step back, her eyes widening as I let my darker self seep slightly through my eyes, if not my smile. She looked utterly horrified, as though at any second I would pull out a gun and shoot her.

"I-I-" She stammered, as I took a step forward for every step she took backwards until she was pressed against the wall. There was no way she could escape.

"Everyone else may have passed it off as just a mistake, but I know that there's something else going on here. And once I know what it is," I leaned down and looked right at her face as I said the next words. "I will stop it at all costs." I whispered. She visibly shivered, and I stood straight again, a smile still on my face. "Good evening, Kataoka-san." I said, then walked off, leaving a scared and blushing scarlet Kataoka-san standing there, not quite sure what to do. I left the building and walked towards my car waiting in the parking lot.

Yet how could I have known that a reporter had seen the whole thing, and took a picture of the scene that had just displayed.

"Definitely interesting." The reporter said, hiding behind a corner, inspecting the picture she had just taken moments before of what looked like Japan's Number One Actor Tsuruga Ren kissing Up-And-Coming actress Kataoka Michino. This scandal of the man that had maintained a record for being out of the gossip tabloids was going to spread through all of Japan overnight.

I was currently in my car, waiting for Yashiro-san as he came back with the drinks, thinking over the conversation that had just played. The feeling that there was something wrong with her, something off still nagged me at the back of my mind. It was something, something I just couldn't figure it out. Yashiro-san got in and gave me a coffee, as I opened and sipped it and drove us home, dropping Yashiro-san off at him place since he didn't have a driver's license.

Her eyes. I thought as I drove. That was what had seemed wrong about her. Her eyes didn't show warmth. They showed sly cunning, as though she were a fox, studying everything around her, ready to destroy everything around her. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. Though all I knew for sure right now, was that she was dangerous. Kyoko. I thought. Just what exactly have you gotten yourself into?

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-LIA**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**I am sorry. I am a failure as a writer. I haven't updated in over a month, more than two months, without a single word. I am so sorry, and I wouldn't blame you all for hating me and leaving me now. I'm so extremely sorry. **_

_**-LIA**_

**Ren's POV**

I awoke the next morning to the shrill sound of my alarm clock, and silenced it as I hit the snooze button. I sat up and turned off the alarm so it wouldn't sound again in a few minutes, then got up and headed straight for the shower.

As I got out of the shower wearing a pair of black jeans and a towel on my head, I heard the sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still six o' clock. Who could be calling me at this hour? I wondered. Very few people actually knew my phone number.

I picked it up from its place on my bed stand and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" said the shrieking voice of Yashiro from the other line. I held the phone away from my ear, surprised how the little device could hold such a loud sound.

"Yashiro? What are you talking abou-" I began to say, but was cut off by Yashiro.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED KYOKO-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HER?" Yashiro screamed.

"Yashiro calm down, what are you talking about?" I asked, completely puzzled as to how he was yelling at me about Kyoko.

"TURN ON CHANNEL SIX!" Yashiro said, only slightly less loudly.

I turned and went to the television, my curiosity intrigued and a nervous feeling forming in the pit of my stomach as I picked up the remote and went to the channel as instructed. As soon as I did I saw the figure of Kikoro Umizaki, a gossip television host; the most popular one in Japan.

"Yashiro, what did you make me turn on the television for-" I froze as I saw a picture appear on the screen, the words on a single purple banner on the bottom making a large dread go into my stomach.

_**JAPAN'S NUMBER ONE ACTOR TSURUGA REN CAUGHT KISSING NEW ACTRESS KATAOKA MICHINO. **_

Above the words was a picture of my back as I leaned forward towards the figure of Kataoka-san, our two faces hidden from view in an angle that made it seem like we were kissing.

"As you see here, it seems that Tsuruga Ren has finally gotten a girlfriend, the young actress Kataoka Michino! How can Japan wish for any better pairing with this power-couple . . ." said the voice of the host, however I didn't even listen as finally what Yashiro had said began to make sense. Without knowing so I had lowered my phone from my ear so it now lay loosely in my hand at my side, the voice of Yashiro ringing out.

"Ren, Ren can you hear me? REN!"

But I didn't listen to him as a single thought entered my mind, repeating itself again and again.

_Kyoko. _

**Kyoko's POV**

Today I woke up as usual, heading to the bathroom for a shower and changing into a pair of clean clothes before eating breakfast downstairs at the Daruyama and heading out on my bike to LME. When I arrived at the LoveMe locker room, I was greeted by a fuming Moko-chan as she stared down at a newspaper she held in her hands, her whole body visibly shaking in anger.

"DAMN YOU, YOU IDIOT TRURUGA REN!" She bellowed, making me jump.

She then noticed me and gave a glare that could shoot daggers, however I knew it wasn't directed at me. Appaerently from what I had just heard it was directed at Tsuruga-san.

But why would she call him an idiot? I wondered.

"Moko-san, what's wrong? Why are you calling Tsuruga-san an idiot?" I asked.

She looked at me incredulously, as though the answer was obvious, and I felt a small pool of dread build in the pit of my stomach.

"You haven't seen it yet, have you?" She asked.

"Seen what?" I asked, still confused as to what she was talking about.

"This." She said, handing me the newspaper she had been holding. I took it from her hands and moved it a bit father away so I could read it, and found a picture of Tsuruga-san kissing Kataoka-san on the front page, the words _**POWER COUPLE CAUGHT IN THE ACT**_ printed right above.

I felt my heart sink and a lump form in my throat at the sight. I knew this could happen, I knew it probably would . . . But it still hurt so much to actually see it. Before I knew what I was doing I felt my legs give out from under me and I sank to the ground, only somehow managing to find something to sit on.

Moko-san sat down across from me, her voice smooth and calm as she spoke.

"Kyoko, come on Kyoko please talk." She pleaded.

If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, I would have wondered as to what happened to make Mako-san plead for me to talk, when she usually was the one to make me stop talking.

A small squeaking sound managed to escape my throat. I gulped and cleared it, forcing myself to stay calm and say the next words.

"I knew this would probably happen. It isn't that surprising." I said to Moko-san.

She sat down next to me.

"Kyoko, look at me." She said, her voice calm. I shook my head, unable to form more words.

"Kyoko, look at me." She said, her voice turning commanding. Out of pure habit of following orders I did so, looking right into her eyes.

"Oh Kyoko." She said, awkwardly hugging me against her chest. I didn't even realize tears had been falling from my eyes. As soon as I did I felt them fall harder, and soon I was unable to stop the silent tears from falling from my eyes, not daring to let a sound escape my throat.

_I will not let myself make a sound._ I told myself. _I will not make a sound. _And keeping that small dignity I cried into Moko-san's chest, crying without a sound at the apparent lost of my love.

"I'm sorry Kyoko." I heard Moko-san say. _I'm so sorry that he's too much of an idiot to tell you his true feelings. _She thought.

_**Well this is the end of this chapter. Once again I am so extremely sorry for not updating, but I've been so busy these past few months. I have now entered High School and am in all Honors/Advanced classes, I've been going to business meetings (with the coffee and suitcases filled with papers, talking about politics kind of meetings) I'm also in Drama Club, we have rehearsals pretty much every school day and we're showing the play "The Tempest" right now, I've had four in-class debates (I'm in the debate class) I went to a Debate Tournament, and I won a trophy at the Debate Tournament. So whenever I have some free time I'm either sleeping or simply too tired to do anything other than rest. **_

_**I know this doesn't excuse how I haven't updated in so long, but I just wanted you to know I haven't just been sitting on my butt and doing nothing. **_

_**Thank you for reading though, it really means a lot. Thank you. **_

_**-LIA**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so here is chapter 11. I am trying to make it up to you guys about not updating in so long by trying to have faster updates: I am so glad I finally got a relative day off, and thus was able to write this chapter. Thanks so much for all the favorites, alerts and reviews, they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter; I promise it's not as depressing as the last one. I just needed to get that out of the way to continue with the relative happiness Well now that I have finished rambling on, please enjoy **_

_**-LIA**_

**Chapter 11**

**Kyoko's POV**

After all my tears had run out I sat up again, the lump in my throat more of less gone.

"Kyoko . . . " Moko-san said, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you Moko-san . . . I needed that." I said. I turned to her and gave a weak smile. "I feel a bit better now." I said. By the way Moko-san looked at me, I knew I hadn't fooled her one bit.

"Who is this girl? Do you know her?" She indicated Kataoka-san in the picture. I nodded my head.

"Yes . . . she's playing a role in the drama Tsuruga-san and I are in." I said after a moment.

"Do you know what she's like?" I nodded. I knew so much more than I would have liked.

"Do you want to tell me?" Moko-san asked, bringing me back to reality. "Is she a nice girl?" I almost giggled. Normally I would never do such a thing, bowing my head in shame at the very thought of doing so, however seeing how this girl . . . this horrible girl was with Tsuruga-san . . . it made me sad and irritated.

I saw how I still hadn't answered while I had been lost in my thoughts, and turned to Moko-san, who was waiting expectantly for me to answer. I took a deep breath and began to tell her about Kataoka-san, from how she used to seem at the beginning to how she had tried to frame me.

By the end of my tale, Moko-san was silent, and when I turned to look at her, her face was calm, however her eyes showed she was to the deepest point of being angry. She was furious. She did not scream, she did not yell, nor did she shake in anger, however just by the look in her eyes you could see that at that moment, she would bring the wrath of Hell to the person that was the source of her anger.

"That little b–" The single fowl word escaped her mouth, and then she paused, forcing herself to not say any other ugly words.

"You need to tell Tsuruga-san about this." Moko-san said, a determined look in her eye.

"No! I can't!" I said immediately.

"And why not?" She countered.

"Because he is my sempai, and I just can't go up to him and talking badly about his girlfriend." I said, my voice only wavering slightly as I spoke.

Moko-san looked like she was about to retaliate, however stopped herself in time and gave a sigh.

_How in the world can this girl be so stupid as to not know by now how much he loves her?_ She wondered.

"Fine. Don't tell him." She said. I gave a small smile of relief.

"However you do need to do something about her." She continued. I gave a small sigh.

"I know . . . but how?" I wondered aloud.

**Kanae's POV **

_Tell Tsuruga-san._ I immediately thought. However I know for a fact Kyoko won't ever do that, even if her very life depended on it.

I thought for a few moments more. _This calls for backup._ I thought to herself.

"Don't worry Kyoko." I said after a moment. She looked at me. "I'll take care of it." I said.

"Moko-san, I don't want to burden you like this-!" But I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan." I said. She looked like she was about to retaliate; however I cut her off once again. "Do you honestly think that . . . _girl_ deserves Tsuruga-san?"

With that she paused, unable to answer.

"Don't worry Kyoko. It's all going to be okay." I said, awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder.

" . . . Thank you, Moko-san. You're the best." She answered, and gave me a quick hug. "I better get going." She said, letting go. "We both can't be late for work." With that she stood up and was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Kyoko." She turned.

"Yes?"

I made a small smile.

"Remember to wash your face." I said. She self-consciously placed a hand on her face, and returned the smile as well.

"Thanks Moko-san." She said, then left, leaving me alone to mull over this new information.

A few moments after she had left a thought entered my mind.

_How in the world could Tsuruga-san be dating such a horrible girl? He has Kyoko, he wouldn't give up on her so easily . . . something is definitely very wrong here._ I thought. My eyes widened at the realization. _Maybe, just maybe . . . _I pulled out my phone and dialed the one number I never thought I would ever call unless it were for something like this.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Yashiro, I need you help." I said, sure that if anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be that meddling school-girl-ish manager.

**Ren's POV**

I had regained my senses finally, after a few moments of pure shock, and Yashiro had somehow been able to scream at the top of his voice without growing hoarse.

After having picked up the phone I made Yashiro calm down, explaining to him how I don't know how this could have ever happened. He listened to me and finally gave a sigh when he realized that I was not lying. I picked him up on my way to my first job, and we continued to talk then.

He continued to rant about how this could have happened and about how all the reporters have somehow blown up this story all over the city practically overnight.

Surely enough, wherever I went I found reporters everywhere, all asking the same questions; "When did you and Kataoka Michino get together? Was this a recent development or did you two hide it for a while? What are your thoughts on being found out?"

I didn't answer them. All day one thought occupied my mind: Kyoko. _Has she seen the news yet? What did she think of it? _I wondered. It seemed to be too long a time until I arrived on set of "Fighters," and even then my mind was a mess. If it weren't for my self-control as an actor I would have immediately gone to find Kyoko, no matter where she would be and simply tell her that it was all a lie, that there was nothing going on between Kataoka-san and me.

However I knew I couldn't do that. Yashiro was next to me almost the entire time, except for when I was in my dressing room, changing into the costume for the scene today.

When I went out I found Yashiro waiting for me, and I went to the set to wait for the scene to take place. Hopefully I would find Kyoko there; she was always early on set.

She was not there, and instead of her I found Kataoka-san, who came up to me and gave a smile.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san." She said, giving a small bow.

She was acting as though the entire encounter yesterday hadn't ever happened, however now looking at her eyes I could tell that that wasn't the case. They were cold, no warmth in them. How I never had noticed this before I do not know. It seems so obvious to me now.

"Good morning Kataoka-san." I answered politely.

"Good morning Kataoka-san." Yashiro said beside me. She turned to him and bowed slightly as well.

"Good morning Yashiro-san." She said. She turned to me again.

"It seems as though there has been quite a rumor spread about us hasn't there?" Her cheeks turned a shade darker, seemingly embarrassed by the thought. "I wonder where that came from?"

"Yes, it certainly has travelled fast." I said.

"And I'm afraid what with all the reporters being in this state of madness, there won't be much of anything both of you can do about this until it dies down." Yashiro commented.

"Unfortunately so." Kataoka-san said, however there was just a hint of sarcasm in her voice, one that would be overlooked if I weren't paying minute attention to everything.

"Well I hope we can get along while we are in this 'relationship.'" She extended her hand in the American way of sealing a deal. I automatically extended mine, and we shook hands.

"As do I." I answered automatically, plastering my gentlemanly smile on my face. However while I let my guard down she pulled closer for a hug, just slightly longer than what was considered appropriate between two co-workers, and pulled away, her cheeks a shade darker. She looked past my shoulder and I couldn't help but notice the little glint in her gaze, almost like a confident smirk, but then it vanished.

"Good day Tsuruga-san." She said. "Yashiro-san." She added as an after thought.

"Good day Kataoka-san." I heard Yashiro say to her, however I looked behind me at the direction I had seen Kataoka-san give that look to, and my eyes slightly widened when I saw Kyoko standing there, already dressed as her character Ash.

For a split second I saw a hidden emotion pass her features, but then it was replaced by a smile.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san."

_**Thank you for reading Also I would just like to point out that my absolute favorite part in writing this chapter is when I wrote " . . . I said, sure that if anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be that meddling school-girl-ish manager." XD Gotta love Yashiro and his schoolgirl-ish ways. :D**_

_**-LIA**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**So here is another chapter of Fighters, I hope you enjoy **_

_**Also I would like to notify that I might take a while to update again, I have another Debate Tournament soon and I'm trying out for the school Musical, but I promise to do what I can. **_

_**AND FINALLY, a special thanks to **_**Orient. Nightmare**_** for giving me the idea to have Kyoko let out some of Ash in this chapter. Thank you so much, you rock!**_

_**So here is your chapter after this pretty long author's note **_

_**-LIA**_

**Ren's POV**

Chapter 12

Yashiro responded first.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." Yashiro said, bringing me back to reality and covering up for my slip. I composed myself.

"Good morning Mogami-san." I answered politely. She walked over to us, a smile on her face.

"Good morning."

"It's a wonderful day isn't it?" Yashiro commented, obvious to any experienced actor that he was trying to engage in conversation.

"Yes, it is. How has your day been so far?" Mogami-san asked, seeming to either not notice Yashiro's attempt at conversation, or simply letting it pass with a smile, as she was now wearing.

"Fine, and yours?" I asked.

"Fine." She answered breezily.

I couldn't help but wonder again. Had she seen the gossip news yet? Did she know? Of course she knew, there were a swarm of reporters outside, my face is all over Japan . . . but then again this was Kyoko. She doesn't read those kinds of things. I thought. This internal argument would have gone on and on, if it weren't for another thing I noticed.

Kyoko was acting . . . differently.

She was still Kyoko, her posture and her way of speaking were all the same, however there was something different about her now. She seemed to be almost _too_ polite, if that were even possible. At any other time Kyoko would blush slightly, her cheeks turning a rosy pink as she apologized for watching Kataoka-san and me hugging. That was simply Kyoko.

But this Kyoko in front of me was a bit too breezy in conversation, and something about her . . . she was reminding me of someone, but who?

I noticed once again what she was wearing.

_Of course._ I thought as realization hit me. She was acting a bit similarly to Ash. _Ash would act like this, breezily and without any kind of thought about seeing us hug. _

_But why would she act like Ash?_ I wondered. _Was she really acting like Ash? Or is it simply my imagination? My hope that she would feel something, even a little bit of feeling at the sight of seeing me embrace another woman?_

_Or maybe she really doesn't care._ A little voice at the back of my head said. With that thought I felt a weight being put on my shoulders, this single thought of doubt leaving me wondering what was reality and what was my imagination.

Even so I felt the need to tell Kyoko how it was a lie that Kataoka-san and I were dating, and was about to do so when the Director interrupted me, and announced it was time for another scene.

"Goodbye Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san." Kyoko said with a bow.

"Goodbye Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro said with a wide smile.

"Goodbye Mogami-san." I managed to say before I was forced to leave towards the set.

**Kyoko's POV**

As soon as the director called for everyone on set, I gave a small sigh of relief. I'm not sure I would have been able to keep on that façade for much longer.

I did the scene as told, letting the mind of Ash take over completely in order to do it.

It was a sort of bliss to be able to let everything go and become Ash, to become someone else and let my own problems go away, even if it were for a short while.

When the director said it was time to change for another scene, I hurried to my dressing room to change into the next clothes. We had a few minutes, but I finished in less than two.

I sat down in my dressing room, and let out one long sigh. I felt the held-back tears prick the corners of my eyes, wanting to spill over. But even so I held them back. It would be too problematic if I messed up my make up now. But just for those few minutes, I let the façade drop, and I let out my inner sadness.

Had it been only a picture as proof, I could very well just avoid looking at it.

But seeing them together in person; that could not be destroyed. It was engraved to my brain, a memory never to be abolished . . . Seeing Kataoka-san giving me that confident look, it just made it all the lot worse.

Had it not been for my acting skills, I would have probably cried right then. That was what I had felt like doing at the time.

I had never been gladder then I was right then that I had Ash as a character. Almost unconsciously I had brought a little bit of Ash out, to help me hide my emotions. Since they hadn't said anything, they probably didn't notice, right?

At least that was what I hoped.

I looked over at the clock on the wall of the dressing room, and saw that my time was up.

I quickly pulled myself together and went out to the set, to continue another scene, to continue to let Ash come out, to take my problems away.

Because of this I did not notice two other individuals looking at me, me being the source of their thoughts for the moment.

**Ren's POV**

The more I looked at her acting as Ash, the more sure I was that she had let a little bit of her character out in our conversation. But once again the same question deluded me. _Why would she act like Ash? _

_Maybe she was letting out her character a bit since we were going to film soon. _I thought. I couldn't think of another explanation without my mind going overdrive, thinking absurd thoughts that maybe, just maybe . . .

I never finished that thought, no matter how many times it went through my head. I couldn't get my hopes up over something that may have just been nothing. I gave a small sigh.

_How could this girl four years my junior rile me up so much?_ I wondered.

I too never noticed the man that was my manager looking at her too, his hands wearing a pair of latex gloves as he held his phone to his ear.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Yashiro stood some distance from the set, his eyes trained on Kyoko as he spoke into his phone.

"She has been acting a bit strangely recently. Are you sure that she realized her true feelings?" Yashiro asked, a bit disbelieving. When had this development happened? Especially without him knowing about it.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's been devastated since she saw the picture of them together. But you don't believe that Ren's dating that girl, do you?" Kanae asked from the other line.

"No. Even if Ren hadn't told me, I know that from your description he wouldn't date a girl like that. He wouldn't be able to be fooled by such a girl, even if she is an incredible actress." Yashiro responded.

"That's what I thought. But Kyoko is too much of a good girl to stand up for herself and beat that girl down. So that is why I called you." Kanae explained. "We need to get that girl out of the picture for good."

"What are you proposing?" Yashiro asked, leaning against the wall, his attention fully on the conversation at hand.

"I know for a fact you get video tape of them together from the security cameras wherever they go, right?"

Yashiro's lips turned into a small smile. He simply couldn't deny the opportunities he could acquire to feed his fan girl heart.

"Yes."

"Good." The smile could almost be heard over the phone. "Then Yashiro, I hate to ask this, but I acquire your power so we can get in there. But before that, we need to make sure that Kataoka san does something on tape that will make sure her image is ruined forever."

"What do you think will do the trick?"

"I have a few ideas, however we will need to be really careful, moving all of our chess pieces correctly, otherwise it will all come down on us." Kanae warned.

"Let's hope our two friends are obedient chess pieces then." Yashiro said with a smile.

Oh how fun this would be.

_**And that concludes another chapter! Please rate/review, they are like a ray of sunshine every time I get one **_

_**-LIA**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I could give a bunch of excuses but I know they wouldn't matter. I'm sorry and I wouldn't blame you for leaving this story. For those of you who continue to read though, I am eternally grateful that you decided to stick with the story, and I would like to thank you all for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Thank you. **_

_**-LIA**_

**Chapter 13**

After filming I had gone home and hid myself away in my room, forcing a smile on my face as I greeted Okaa-san and Taisho before heading upstairs and letting the tears fall down my face. What I had barely been able to release before in those few minutes before filming came once more, and with a vengeance. It took all of my strength of will for my tears to be silent, as to not worry Okaa-san.

I had spent a bit more than half an hour crouched on the ground, and when I rose once more my eyes were red and swollen. From there I had forced myself to memorize lines and do some school work, letting myself escape from reality for a little while. Afterwards I had gone straight to bed, curled up in a ball and fell into a deep coma-like sleep devoid of dreams.

**~O~**

This continued for several days. Almost a week ever since the rumor started, I had walked to the set and watched, as reporters swarmed around set like moths to a flame. Of course on my way out of set I would see Kataoka-san and Tsuruga-san hugging, or Kataoka-san clinging to his arm. I would turn away, go home, be comforted by Moko-san, force myself to work, and go to sleep.

It was during the third day that I decided that it was best to give up. So much for all of my big words. I truly was nothing. But it isn't like I can just barge into Tsuruga-san's love life and forbid him from dating. I mean if he finally decided to date after being single for so long, it meant that he liked her. Even if I thought of her differently than he probably did. It helped just a bit that I didn't usually see Tsuruga-san anymore except on set, where I would immediately go to my dressing room, and Kataoka-san would appear and talk to him. Every time this happened Kataoka-san would make a triumphant smile my way. I had at first been pained by this. But as the days progressed I simply didn't look. She had him. All of Japan already knew that she had him. She didn't need to prove it even more to me. I had completely, and utterly lost.

**~O~**

"You sure this will work?"

"Positive."

"Where did you even get this photo?"

"I cannot say."

"Crazy Fan-Girl Powers?"

"Oh yeah. But this is only a lure. We still need evidence against her."

"If this works, how many pictures do you think we need?"

"As many as we can get. But I believe five will do."

"All right. Now we just need to make sure that this will lure The Beast out."

"You make her sound like an animal."

"As far as I'm concerned, she is."

"Touché. Anyways I'm sure this will lure her out. Seeing her nature this would most likely drive her mad enough to act."

"Good. Now Yashiro, I need you to do something else."

"What?"

"I need you to seduce."

" . . . What?"

"I need you to seduce."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Why can't you do it Kanae?"

"Because I'm not a man!"

"You're an actress!"

"YASHIRO."

"KANAE."

Silence.

"FINE!"

An exasperated sigh.

"If it weren't for our friends, I would never agree to this." Yashiro said in defeat.

"Glad you see it my way. Here's what you do . . ."

**~O~**

The next morning as I awoke, I immediately pulled on what I found myself calling "My Mask."

This "mask" held my emotions back, so that no one would be able to notice them and I would become a sort of doll. Breathing, moving, but with no true emotion. As though I was a doll with a permanent smile on its face.

When I walked to the set of "Fighters" I greeted Yashiro-san, who surprisingly was not with Tsuruga-san. At the thought of him I felt my mask start to slip, but quickly fixed it and became a doll once more.

I changed into my Ash costume, and when I did I was greeted by one of the cameramen that said I was needed with the director.

I was surprised. _What could the director need to tell me?_ I thought as I walked. Vaguely I noticed I had passed by an "Exit" sign.

Suddenly I felt something grab my arm and pull me backwards. Instinctively I opened my mouth to scream when a slender hand covered my mouth, and I only made muffled 'hmmps!'

I struggled against the person holding me, but I was being shoved past a door and found myself in a alleyway between two buildings. I managed to get out of their grip and was about to try to run away when I felt a hand slapping my face.

I stood frozen for a moment, my face turned to the side and my eyes wide in surprise. I stumbled and took a step backwards, regaining my balance. Slowly, I raised a hand to my stinging red face and turned to look at the person who slapped me.

The person standing before me was none other than Kataoka-san, her face twisted into something known only as complete and utter spite and loathing. For a few moments I could speak, I only stared at her. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side, her hair was slightly rumpled, as though she had ran her hand through it roughly in frustration. Her eyes were cold and staring straight at me, making a shiver run down my spine.

"You fucking bitch!" She said, and before I could process anything else she walked forward and pushed me, making me stumble backwards.

A thousand thoughts were running through my head. Most of them in confusion. _What was she doing? Why did she slap me? What-_ My thoughts were cut off as she slapped me again, making my face sting even more.

"How dare you! You fucking blackmailing whore!"

"Kataoka-san!" I said, regaining my senses but still completely confused. Blackmail? "What are you talking abou-"

"Don't you try that with me! How dare you go digging around other people's past!"

I was more confused than ever. _What in the world was she talking about?_ Before I could speak I saw her take out an envelope in her pocket and throw something at me. I didn't catch it as several photos fluttered around me and hit the ground. I stared at them for a moment, unable to find any form to the strange figures. But in one of them I managed to see her face . . . and several different men-oh dear god . . .

My eyes widened in shock and I looked up once more at the woman before me. I had only heard things like this working in LME, hearing about that kind of stuff happening in dramas, but never had this ever been real.

"Kataoka-san . . . You-"

Another slap.

"Don't you dare act innocent! I know you sent these to me! I never thought you would stoop so low as to dig up all of this! You may act like some innocent newby on the sidelines, but you're just a low life using blackmail to-"

"So you actually did this." I said. There was complete and utter silence after I uttered those words. My voice was calm, and I felt the familiarity of anger rise up in me from acting as Mio and Natsu. But at the moment I wasn't them.

"Yes, I admit it! I slept with all of those men! Every single last one of them to get to where I am now. But it's not like you didn't do it either. Who could possibly believe that in barely over a year you managed to get roles in three dramas? You had to have slept with every man thrown at you to get those roles, you're nothing more than a filthy who-"

I raised my head and stared at her straight in the eyes. She froze, her eyes widening. I could feel the dark aura rise around me. There were no demons, they had all been gone. This wasn't the childish hate I had for Sho before. This wasn't a childish anger. This was pure and utter rage and disgust.

For a long time Kataoka-san stood frozen there, but finally I spoke.

"You slept with all of these men." I said, indicating the photos on the floor. "You used these underhand methods to get roles. By doing this you're insulting every single actor and actress in the world. They have all worked hard to get to where they are now. It was their skill that got them their roles and made them actors. But you. You are not an actress. You are nothing more than a whore."

With a gaze filled with complete and utter disgust, I spoke the last sentence and watched as my words sink in.

"You damn bitch!"

I knew it was coming. I knew I would get slapped, and I was expecting it, closing my eyes as an immediate reflex. I awaited the impact. But there was nothing. For a second, nothing. I opened my eyes to find Kataoka-san frozen, her hand caught in the air by an enraged Tsuruga-san.

"Tsuruga-san." I gasped.

_**Cliffhanger. I know, and I am sorry, however I have posted the next chapter, so yeah. Thanks for reading **_

_**-LIA**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**And so thus is another chapter of Fighters!**_

_**-LIA**_

**Chapter 14**

"_Tsuruga-san." I gasped. _

"Tsuruga-san!" Kataoka-san said in front of me, immediately wrapping her arms around my sempai as tears swam in her eyes. I stood there frozen, not saying anything. All rage was gone, replaced with numbness. What was going to happen now? How would Tsuruga-san react? My gaze was glued to his face, awaiting his reaction.

Had I not been paying minute attention to him, I would have noticed the way he stiffened when Kataoka-san hugged him.

"Tsuruga-san! Thank goodness you're here!" I heard Kataoka-san say. "You wouldn't believe what happened! Kyoko-san, she-" she cut herself off and let out a sob against his chest. I had to admit, to anyone it would seem as though I was the person at fault.

I didn't say anything, I only watched as Kataoka-san blatantly lied in front of me.

"What is this?" Tsuruga-san said, noticing the photos on the ground.

Another sob.

"Please don't look at those! They're from my past! I was forced to do such awful things before, but Kyoko-san found this and-"

"That's not true!" I heard myself say. Both of them turned to me. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. Including me. I hadn't planned on speaking. It just came out of my mouth. Now I couldn't stop the next words from coming from my mouth.

"I didn't do such a thing!"

"Kyoko quit lying! Tsuruga-"

"Stop."

I turned to look at Tsuruga-san a surprised look on my face. I vaguely noticed that Kataoka-san had a similar look of shock on her face as well.

"But Tsuruga-san-"

I watched as what seemed as the impossible happened in front of me. Tsuruga-san, known as a gentleman towards everyone, pushed Kataoka-san, his girlfriend, away from him. To see this was as strange and almost impossible than to have seen him grow wings.

"Stop."

And there it was. The Emperor of the Night has been unleashed. The look was not directed towards me, but I still felt a shiver run down my spine as I heard the single word being said by him. Kataoka-san visibly shook, and was trembling in fear.

"Tsuruga-san-" She tried to calm him, but failed.

"It doesn't look as though you were forced. And even if you were, it would not happen with so many men. What you have done is inexcusable. You are not an actress. You are not worthy of the title. I suggest you walk away now, before you embarrass yourself further. But know that if you do anything like this again, you will never see the light of the entertainment business again."

There was no need to be told twice. With the speed of a small animal about to be devoured by a hungry lion, Kataoka-san fled, bursting through the door that led to the inside of the set, shaken and scarred for life.

I had watched the entire exchange with wide eyes. It had not been long, and it had not been loud. It had only taken a few sentenced from the Emperor of the Night to make Kataoka-san disappear, in what I guessed would be for good.

For a few moments we stood there in silence. Tsuruga-san's back was turned to me, and I was slightly scared that when he turned The Emperor would still be there.

But once he finally did turn, my sempai had turned back into his usual self, a look of concern on his face.

"Mogami-san, what happened to your face?"

I was brought back to my senses and remembered how I had been slapped. Repeatedly. My cheek still stung and I could feel it almost throb in pain. I self-consciously put a hand on said cheek in a weak attempt to hide it.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said, turning away.

I'm not sure when it happened but suddenly Tsuruga-san was next to me, his voice showing genuine concern.

"It's not just nothing. Let me see."

Who was I to deny him?

Slowly I put down my hand and let my chin be guided by his hand and he turned my face to look at the wound.

"We have got to get this treated now."

In what appeared to be a strange gust of wind we were now in Tsuruga-san's dressing room, and he was applying some make-up on my face after the swelling had gone down because of the ice I had held to my face before.

I wasn't currently worried about being on set at the moment. Apparently the director was stuck in traffic or something like that at the moment, plus I couldn't really think of anything when Tsuruga-san was sitting so close to me, carefully applying the make-up on my wound.

Every so often I would wince, but then I would feel Tsuruga-san be even gentler in applying the make-up. At this point I was wondering if it were possible to even _be_ any gentler. It was as though he wasn't even applying it at all.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my face was blushing a bright red. I couldn't calm down in this man's presence. Finally he was done, and when I looked in the mirror my cheek only looked slightly puffier than normal, not noticeable unless you were paying extremely close attention.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." I said, bowing my head low as I turned to look at him.

"Your welcome Mogami-san." He answered.

Slowly I raised my head from its awkward position and glanced up at him. He was looking completely nonchalant, a blank expression on his face. But I didn't feel as though he was angry. No, The Emperor of the Night has a different feeling. More of a think-about-something-wrong-you-die kind of aura. But this was completely blank.

I began to worry. If he wasn't angry, then he must be annoyed. Of course, he must be annoyed to have to take care of a lowly kohai like me.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san." I said, bowing my head once more. I couldn't even look at his face.

**Ren's POV**

What? I thought, looking at Kyoko sitting in front of me, her head bowed. Why was she sorry? What was she sorry for?

"For what?" I heard myself ask.

"For making you annoyed." She answered.

I stared at her for a moment in disbelief. She thought I was annoyed? I was simply worried about her and was being careful not to let my deeper feelings show and she thought I was . . . annoyed. The things this girl can come up with.

"Mogami-san," I began, but was cut off by the girl in front of me.

"I'm sorry for being such a lowly kohai and having to have you, my sempai have to take care of me for a small thing like this. I'm sorry that you had to watch such a scene. I'm sorry that you had to see that with your girlfriend. I'm sorry I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry I-" she said, going fast enough to have all of her words jumbled together and make almost no sense. But then my ears picked up on the word 'girlfriend.'

"Mogami-san."

"I'm sorry for being such a disrespectful kohai."

"Mogami-san."

"I don't deserve to be in the entertainment world, I should crawl in a hole and just-"

"MOGAMI-SAN!" I said, finally raising my voice enough for her to notice me. Honestly, where was she going to go with that sentence? I thought to myself.

She stopped and glanced upwards for a moment before looking down again.

"Yes?"

I let out a small sigh. _Oh the strange things this girl comes up with. But that's one of the reasons why I love her. _I was silent for a moment, contemplating how I should phrase the next words.

"Mogami-san, it's not polite to stare holes into the ground when your sempai is speaking to you."

Immediately she sat up, her back as straight as a ruler and her eyes looking directly at mine.

_That's better._ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry-"

"Mogami-san." I said, giving a small warning look.

She closed her mouth and was silent, looking a bit like a sad rabbit. For a moment I had the urge to embrace her, but there was a slightly–only slightly–more urgent matter at hand.

"What do you mean, 'girlfriend'? Kataoka-san isn't my girlfriend." I asked.

"OH MY GOD I MADE YOU BRAKE UP?" she outburst, immediately followed by a deeper bow of her head.

"Mogami-san, no you didn't-"

"Oh! Of course I couldn't ever be the cause of something like that. Forgive me for being so conceited! I-"

"MOGAMI-SAN." I said, raising my voice a bit more. She stopped speaking and looked up at me, looking as though she were about to cry._ Dear God is this woman trying to kill me?_ I thought. "Mogami-san, what in the world would make you think Kataoka-san was my girlfriend?"

She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well the news, and . . ."

I gave a small sigh.

"The gossip columns that have absolutely nothing better to do than spew up lies and scandals every chance they get?" I said, slightly showing my distaste for that particular part of the news industry.

"But that picture . . ."

I paused for a moment, a bit puzzled about what she was talking about, when I remembered. That one picture that was being blown up across all of Tokyo as 'proof' of me being with Kataoka-san.

"That is a misleading picture. The angle made it so that it looked as though we were kissing, however in reality it was just us having a conversation."

She was silent, staring down at her hands as she took up the information.

I watched her for a while, trying to guess what was going on in her mind. She was completely silent, and I could almost hear the gears moving in her head as she took the information in. But otherwise I couldn't get even a clue as to what she was thinking.

She is wearing that mask again. I have come across it a few times in the entertainment industry. In fact I had that mask. It was a shield to hide away one's true emotions. Having used it for so long, if I paid close attention I would be able to notice it immediately. But since when has Kyoko had this mask? And why is she using it now? Why does she have to hide her emotions, unless-no._ Don't think about that. You know that the chances of that happening are close to zero. Don't get your hopes up. It could be a different reason._ I tried to convince myself. But even so I could not think of any reason for her to have that mask on.

For what seemed like an eternity I watched her, having an internal battle of my own as I wondered what she would do next.

**Kyoko's POV**

I sat there, staring down at my hands, my mind a jumble of thoughts. _Tsuruga-san wasn't going out with Kataoka-san. It was all a made up lie. _I thought._ It was a lie. It isn't true. A misunderstanding? I shouldn't be happy about this. I shouldn't be happy about such a thing. But-_

" . . . Mogami-san . . ." Tsuruga-san said. I looked up to see him looking at me, a worried expression on his face. " . . . I wouldn't date someone who would dare hurt my precious kohai like that. Even if she was an amazing actress, I wouldn't let her do something like this . . ."

Slowly he raised his hand and brushed his fingers across my cheek. My eyes widened at the contact. His hands were soft, and warm. They were light against my skin, gentle, almost as though it were the softest of feathers. My eyes darted to Tsuruga-san's, but his gaze was on my cheek where his hand was.

There they stayed for a few moments before those brown orbs turned to look at mine.

"Mogami-san, you're a lot more precious to me than you think. Don't think you're so worthless, because you're not."

My breath caught at my throat and my heart was speeding up to a mile a minute–no, forget that it was up to a mile a second. _Did I hear him right? I'm precious? Dear God, if this is a dream please don't ever let me wake up._

There we stood, staring into each other's eyes. Tsuruga-san's hand still rested on my cheek, and for a moment I wondered if all of my feelings towards him were written on my face. His mouth opened to say something, when there was a knocking at the door.

We both immediately turned to the source of the noise.

"It's time to go to set." Said a voice from the other side.

"Thank you. We'll be right there." Tsuruga-san answered. I managed to hear the person on the other side make a sort of grunt in response before walking off. After the person had left I felt Tsuruga-san's hand leave my face, and he stood up.

"Come on, let's go." He said, holding out his hand for me to take. I stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and standing up as well. For another moment we looked at each other, before simultaneously we looked away and let go.

From there I'm not exactly sure what happened. But before I knew what was happening I had arrived on set and was acting as Ash once more. Afterwards I left, and some time later that evening I arrived home, finally able to contemplate the earlier events of today.

And then another thought crossed my mind.

What was Tsuruga-san going to say before?

**~O~**

"Dear God." Yashiro said upon seeing the pictures.

"Now we see the proof." Kanae muttered beside him, gazing at the very same pictures and videos provided by the very scared security men from earlier that day.

"Girls can be mean." Yashiro said, continuing to look at the pictures.

"Yeah."

"But I never would have thought that she would do this."

"You'd be surprised to see what a person can do when desperate enough." Kanae answered. "Thankfully there aren't many like her. It's a good thing Kyoko is okay."

"You're telling me. I honestly did not believe she would go that far. Had I not been worried and told Ren something was up I don't want to know what could have happened." Yashiro said.

"We're very lucky that you did. But all that matters now is that Kyoko is all right, and that now we can show the world her true nature."

"How soon do you want the public to know this?"

"How soon can you make it so that everyone knows?"

"If we go now, I can have this published in a few hours." Yashiro answered immediately.

"Do I want to know how you got the ability to be able to do that?"

"Probably not." He answered with a small smile.

"All right then."

"We still have to get those two together."

"He hasn't made a move yet?"

"Knowing him, no."

"Idiot."

"I may be his manager but he is also my friend, don't call him an idiot."

Kanae raised an eye brown and looked pointedly at him.

"Even if he is one, only I can call him an idiot." Yashiro answered to her look.

"Mature."

"I am."

"We're off topic."

"Indeed."

"Get to work."

"Fine, fine. But next time you do the seducing."

"Who says there will be a next time?"

"Knowing them, there probably will."

"And if there isn't?"

"You're still gonna seduce." With a smirk slightly out of his character, Yashiro walked off with all the evidence that was on his bed tucked into a flash drive in his pocket, off to make his friend's problem go away. "If you leave then lock the door behind you; if not then you knows where the guest room is." Yashiro said behind him. _No one can say I'm a bad friend._ He thought as he left.

_**Thank you for reading, and for all of the favorites, reviews, etc. I hope you liked reading this chapter! **_

_**-LIA**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**Okay, here is another chapter of Fighters! Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-LIA**_

Chapter 15

**Ren's POV**

_What the hell was I thinking before?_ I thought, stepping into the shower after a hard day's work. Surprisingly enough, on the rare occasions where I need to mull over my thoughts, they come clearer to me while in the shower.

_What was I going to say?_ I wondered. _Had that person on the other side of the door not interrupted us, exactly what was I going to tell her?_

_That I love her. _

The answer came from another part of my mind, the more honest part. I sighed.

"But it's too early. I would only regret it if I told her." I told myself.

_Would you? _

"Yes. I would lose too much."

_That is a risk you're going to have to take. How long have you been convincing yourself that it's too early, that it's too risky? _

"For a very long time."

_Do you honestly believe it anymore?_

"Yes."

_Liar. You don't believe that. You're just scared. _

"Of what?"

_Of being rejected. _

"Please shut up."

_I can't. I'm you. Plus you know you're right. _

I groaned. There was no way I was going to win against myself.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

_Tell her you love her. _

No sooner had the thought appeared that I realized that it was true. I need to tell her. The need to do so came over me suddenly, almost as though a physical wave washed over me. For a time I was puzzled at how quickly the feelings came, but then I realized I had them all along.

"But what if I lose her?"

You don't know until you try.

Another sigh. But this sigh came with a new resolution, and I knew that I would tell Kyoko how I felt. But not tonight. I don't want it to be too quick. I have to prepare. It'll be tomorrow. Tomorrow night. Tomorrow I will tell her.

With these thoughts in mind, I finished my shower and went off to my room, already planning several things in my mind for tomorrow as I picked up my phone. I needed to make a phone call to a certain fan-girlish manager of mine.

~O~

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOINT TO TELL HER? YES! YES! YES! KYAAAA~!" Screamed the voice of said fan-girlish manager, startling everyone within a five-mile radius into looking around for the source of the disturbingly hilarious noise.

"LEAVE IT ALL TO ME! KANAE! WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO! KYAAAA~! XD"

"I think I made a mistake." Came the voice on the other end of the phone clutched in the frantic manager's hand.

~O~

**Kyoko's POV**

I awoke the next morning feeling a lot better than I have in a very long time, even though I was injured and I, along with everyone else in the neighborhood, had been awoken in the middle of the night by some girl's startling squealing. But that was nothing to spoil my wonderful mood. I somehow knew something good was going to happen today. Okka-san often said that I had a special gift for knowing when something good was going to happen, like a sort of special power. I had told her that was silly, because only faeries could do such things. But that doesn't matter at the moment. As I left I covered up my bruise, which had already swollen down and was starting to heal with the salve I had bought on my way home, with make up, making sure that no one would be able to notice it was there.

As I entered the Love Me section's locker room, I was immediately welcomed by Moko-san. Well, at least Moko-san's version of 'welcomed.'

In my wonderful mood I launched myself at her for a hug, but instead hit the wall behind her as she moved out of the way. Even that couldn't ruin my mood though, and I only laughed it off and continued to bounce up and down and hum happily.

"Good morning Moko-san." I said enthusiastically.

"Morning. Kyoko, are you free this afternoon?" Moko-san asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered.

"When do you get off work?"

"I get off at three today."

"Good."

"Moko-san, why the sudden curiosity?"

"Because I decided that you need a good rest after moping around for so long, and so we are spending the rest of the day after work relaxing." Moko-san said simply.

I was happy, however a bit wary. This wasn't really in Moko-san's nature. Maybe she was just happy today like I was? Even so . . .

She caught my look and made a scowl.

"Are you going to turn down my kind offer? If so then I can guarantee this will not happen ever again."

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! I ACCEPT! I ACCEPT!" I answered, quickly nodding my head.

"All right then. Meet me here after work and we can go, okay?"

"Okay."

And with the Moko-san left, leaving slightly confused, but happy all the same. Oh this was going to be a wonderful day!

~O~

My mood was slightly brought down a little when I arrived on set. Outside were the reporters as always, but when I arrived instead of ignoring me like always, it seemed that over half of them noticed I arrived and swarmed around me instead. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the paparazzi, all of them shoving microphones and tape-recorders at me, along with many different questions.

"Kyoko! Do you know who the hurt actress is?"

"Did you know about Michiko's true nature?"

"Kyoko! A comment!"

"Kyoko-!"

They were all trying to get on top of each other, and for a moment I thought I was going to be completely overwhelmed by this giant mass of people. I never knew that these adults could be so scary and overwhelming as a mob of fan girls can be. I seemed to shrink in this mass of people, and then when I began to panic, I heard one of the reporters shout: "TSURUGA REN IS HERE!"

Instantly I was carried along with the reporters to where I could only guess Tsuruga-san was, managing only to be able to hear the questions that had been thrown at me being thrown at him. I was scared, and wondered if I was stuck there with so many reporters. A lost fish in the sea.

I tried to say something, I'm not even sure what I said, I couldn't hear myself over the sound of the reporters, their cameras, their pens and rapid questions.

Only a moment after I had said it that I felt the pressure of the bodies pressed against me start to go away, being replaced by someone else as they wrapped their arms protectively around me, putting something that felt like a jacket over my head.

"Come on, let's go." A warm voice said in my ear. I recognized that voice. But it wouldn't be. I simply nodded and walked with my head bowed as Tsuruga-san walked me over to the front doors of the building, several body-guards making a protective pathway and managing to let us through the doors and into safety.

As soon as I heard the doors close and the sounds of the frantic reporters go silent, I let out a small sigh of relief. As I did so I straightened and took off the jacket to give back to my savior. As I did I saw that I was looking up into the eyes of none other than Tsuruga-san.

"Good morning Mogami-san." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san." I replied, handing him the jacket. "Thank you for saving me, I didn't know reports could be so . . ." I struggled to find the right word.

"Animalistic?" Tsuruga-san offered as he received it and brought it over his shoulder.

"Yes! Something like that." I said, my face brightening once more. Now that we were out of the reporter mob, I could finally calm down and my good mood was back once more.

Tsuruga-san chuckled next to me.

"You'll get used to it. And your welcome."

"I doubt it. I'm just a newby actress after all, plus it's kind of unnerving how they do that."

"But you aim to be a top actress, isn't that right?"

I nodded.

"Then you'll get used to it eventually. Plus they aren't like this all the time. Today they're just particularly rowdy because of the news." Tsuruga-san said.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"What news?"

"You didn't see it yet?"

When I shook my head there was a moment of pause before Tsuruga-san took out what appeared to be a newspaper from inside his jacket pocket. He seemed to pause for a second before handing it to me. I took it from his hand, confused, that is until I saw the headline on the first page.

**RISING ACTRESS SHOWS HER TRUE COLORS**

"_I never thought she could ever act like that," says Kobayashi-san, one of the security guards on the set of __Fighters__; a drama in which Kataoka-san is an actress in; who is in charge of watching over the video cameras, and was the one who saw first hand the true nature of actress Kataoka Michiko._

_According to other people on set, Miss Michiko seemed to be of a very kind and gentle nature, while pictures and video brought from an anonymous source show that this gentle actress is not what she appears to be, by showing how she brutally hit another member of the cast. Our sources have told us to keep the girl in the picture anonymous, but this does not stop all reporters from trying to find this poor victim of this actress._

_Other sources say that this is not the beginning of this actress' two-faced nature. Could this truly be the girl who the great Tsuruga Ren has been dating?_

_(Cont. on page 5H)_

As I finished reading the beginning of the article, I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the picture above. It was a picture showing clearly the face of Kataoka-san as she slapped me in the alleyway yesterday. My face had been blurred out, so the camera only saw the blur that was my face along with the black wig that I wore for Ash, and the back of my body. Now I could see once more the horrible expression that had been on Kataoka-san's face a second time. Even though it wasn't in person, I couldn't help but want to look away. Such feeling of hatred I had once welcomed, but now made me wish to look away more than anything else.

Tsuruga-san noticed this, and so gently took the paper from my slightly trembling hands, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Mogami-san, are you all right?" he asked.

I looked up at him for a moment and nodded, forcing myself to calm down. I was all right, nothing was wrong. This won't ruin my mood. I'm not going to let this girl ruin my day. I thought to myself forcefully.

"Yes." I said after a moment. "I'm fine." I offered a small smile. But then another thought hit me. "Tsuruga-san! What about you? Your reputation! Everyone is thinking that you're dating so what are you-" I was silenced by a light finger that was pressed against my lips.

"Mogami-san, it's all right. Everything will be fine; this won't ruin my image at all. Don't worry about me. Come on, let's go to set, okay?" he said. How could I refuse? I nodded after a few moments of contemplation, and smiled back when Tsuruga-san directed his smile at me.

Once more I was back to my good mood.

It seemed almost as though those from above were in my favor. All day today I didn't see Kataoka-san, and besides the occasional mention in the set, I didn't hear of her all day. Oh how wonderful this day is! I was of course completely focused when acting, but otherwise I almost felt as though I was floating in air, something I have felt very few times in all my life, those times including when I wore make-up for the first time, when Moko-san asked me for ice cream, when Moko-san entered Love Me, and back when I was small in Kyoto, when I had met Corn.

That is probably the happiest memory I have from when I was a child. Meeting Corn, the faerie.

So when I finally got off from work at three, I immediately went to LME where Moko-san and I were supposed to meet.

From there I became somewhat confused as I was led through Tokyo to several different shops in a whirlwind that was Moko-san. I was proud for a moment; she was finally able to create a whirlwind just like me! In that whirlwind we visited several dress shops, a spa, a salon, and finally arrived at Moko-san's apartment.

Once there Moko-san told me to call the Daruyama and tell Okka-san that I would be out late with Moko-san and not to worry. They said it was all right and once my phone shut I was told to do exactly as Moko-san said. At the end of it I was exhausted, but once I looked in the mirror I felt all of my exhaustion go away and be replaced with absolute joy.

For a moment I didn't recognize myself. I looked like a princess! Despite not being able to get my first choice of dress, which had been a bright pink frilly dress that I deemed 'fit for a fairytale' I was still very happy with what I did wear.

I wore a simple white sleeve-less dress that hugged my body closely from the chest up and flowed down in beautiful waves of fabric to just above my knees. On the part of my chest there were several clear sparkling jewels that were all brought together to form an upside-down triangular shape that seemed to be able to shine in any light, and on my feet were simple white two-inch shoes. My hair was done up in an elegant updo, a flower pin holding it in place. My fingernails and toes were painted a light pink color only a shade different than their natural color thanks to the work of a very nice lady at the spa. On my face was the lightest amount of make-up, a light pink color on my lips and eyes, the rouge just a shade darker. My eyelashes all curled upwards with the lightest amount of mascara. Finally, to top everything off I wore the Queen of Rosa necklace Tsuruga-san had given me for my birthday.

This was probably one of the happiest days of my life.

Moko-san on the other hand wore a simple but elegant deep violet dress that flowed to the ground, a slit on the side reaching up to her thigh on the right side. Her hair was done up in a similar way to mine, and as was her make up, however a purple color instead of pink. We were ready to go.

Moko-san got us a taxi and we soon arrived to the front of what appeared to be a restaurant called Le Vin. For a moment I was puzzled. I remember hearing that name somewhere, but I'm not sure where. It was when we entered and a waiter brought us to a table at the back of the restaurant that I remembered. I had seen this restaurant in a magazine once! It's the most expensive restaurant in Japan! Only celebrities can get in, and even then they have reserve it at least a month beforehand!

It was when the waiter had left that I turned to Moko-san with wide eyes.

"Moko-san! How did we get in here? This is Le Vin! How-" I hissed.

Moko-san gave me a pointed look that told me to be quiet. So I shut my mouth and waited for her to explain.

"Does it matter how we got in? Kyoko, relax. Just enjoy the experience." She said.

I wanted to retort, but I stopped myself. We were in the most expensive restaurant in all of Japan, and I was desperate to ask questions, but then again . . . Moko-san was staring at me, giving me a look that was telling me to "either-shut-up-or-something-is-going-to-happen" look, so . . .

I gave a small sigh of defeat.

"Okay." I mumbled. It was then that I noticed that the table was set up for four. "How come there are four plates set up?"

"Good evening ladies, sorry for the wait." Both Moko-san and I turned to see the source of the voice. My eyes widened into two large saucers.

"Good evening Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san."

"Good evening Kotonami-san, Mogami-san." Tsuruga-san said, smiling towards us.

"Tsuruga-san."

_**Cliffhanger. Don't worry I already have the next chapter started, so you won't wait too long. Don't hate me, okay? Thank you for reading another chapter! **_

_**-LIA**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note: I do not own Skip Beat**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **_

_**Also, to the reviewer **_Kuon-kun:_** I didn't notice that! Sorry, I haven't read Skip Beat in so long that I forgot :P Anyways thank you, I'll keep that in mind! **_

_**And to **_kitty . 0:_** I plan on putting in another Kanae-Yashiro conversation so show who he seduced some time later, possibly in the next chapter or two, so I'm sorry if you were curious about that, but all will be revealed soon. **_

_**Now I'm rambling on so I will shut up so you can read. Enjoy! **_

_**-LIA**_

**Chapter 16**

"_Tsuruga-san." _

I was shocked. First Moko-san brought up going out for a day, then we arrived at this restaurant I'm sure that neither of us can afford, and now both Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san appear? My mind was completely and utterly frozen. But only a split second after his name left my mouth, I spoke again.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." I said, bowing and trying to make up for my rudeness. I could feel my face grow warmer, and I was sure it was currently the envy of all the tomatoes in the world. Internally I was beating myself for my slip-up. _How could I be so rude? _

"Kyoko-san, please, sit back down." Yashiro-san said. With a small nod of my head I did so, waiting for my cheeks to calm down.

"Do you ladies mind if we join you?" Yashiro-san asked.

"Not at all, please, sit." Moko-san said before I got a chance to open my mouth.

"Thank you."

And somehow while my mind was still in shock, I vaguely noticed Yashiro-san sit next to Moko-san on the other end of the table, leaving Tsuruga-san to sit next to me.

My heart sped up at the sudden closeness of him next to me. My face was still red, but not from embarrassment at my rudeness, but now because of the close proximity of this man who is my sempai.

Everyone made small conversation, and I said a few things here and there, but my mind was on overdrive, with only one thought on my mind. _Tsuruga-san is sitting next to me._

I was now extremely aware of him, of the way his voice sounded in the restaurant. Low, a manly sound for lack of better description, and soothing to the point of charming, making it no wonder how all the women of Japan swooned at his feet.

He was wearing a black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, a simple silver necklace around his neck along with a formal black jacket, black slacks and shiny black leather shoes. His hair was brushed back, giving him a more sophisticated look, and from his body emitted the light and pleasant aroma of what could only be his cologne.

_Moko-san. What have you done? _I thought.

**Ren's POV**

Upon seeing her I was unable to look away. Despite the semi-dim light of the restaurant, she seemed to almost glow. Her skin seemed to almost radiate a sort of warmth, and I had a suspicion that if she were to smile her brilliant smile, she would leave me completely defenseless against her.

On her body she wore a white dress that reached down to just above her knees, leaving the rest of her slender legs for view. Normally I would not like this, as I didn't want anyone to see her legs and to keep her all to myself, but we were just in front of Yashiro-san and Kotonami-san. For now I would keep myself in check.

Kotonami-san has really outdone herself this time. I thought as I sat next to her.

But now I had to wait. Despite this being my original idea, when I had called Yashiro-san for assistance he had immediately squealed in a disturbingly high tone and had taken over. I myself probably wouldn't be able to make a reservation for this restaurant on my own, had it not been for Yashiro-san, and definitely wouldn't have been able to get Kotonami-san to help as well and bring Kyoko here. I did wonder how he managed to do that.

My mind, which was for the moment still in its split-personality state, was still continuing to quarrel on what to do.

One part of me was extremely nervous, much more nervous than I had ever been before in my entire life. It kept on saying that perhaps tonight was not the night; that there would be a better opportunity later.

But then the other part was a lot more confident and persuasive as it battled with the nervous side. _I am Tsuruga Ren._ It said. _I am __**the**__ Tsuruga Ren, and I will not back down from this. There is not a better time in the world; she looks like an angel sent down from Heaven above, and I am attractive, alluring, and a sexy, sexy man. I can do this_.

But then to be on the safe side I ordered some wine. I needed a little bit of courage if I was going to make it through this without chickening out. But only one glass; I cannot get drunk.

As I had this internal battle we had all ordered our food, and were currently chatting about something, I don't really remember what since my mind was in a state of chaos. But suddenly both parts of my mind shut up immediately as I saw Yashiro-san quickly put on a pair of latex gloves and pick up his phone to speak into it.

"Yes? . . . I understand. It's fine, I'll be right there." With that he closed his phone and took off his gloves, looking apologetically at us. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll have to leave now; I have to take care of this. Good evening Ren, Kyoko-chan." He was turning to leave when Kyoko perked up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all, there's just been a misunderstanding with Ren's schedule. I need to go and clear it up. Good bye, I'll see you two later." He turned once more after another goodbye from Kyoko and me.

I hadn't noticed until then that Kotonami-san had left–my mind had been so busy in its inner battle–and I now realized exactly what had happened.

I smiled at myself. _Yashiro-san is a decent actor. _I thought.

As I thought this I noticed Kyoko stiffen slightly in her seat, looking nervous. We continued to eat in silence for a few minutes, and then chatted a bit for another few, but I could tell that Kyoko was getting worried. Of course, Kotonami-san had left a while ago.

After what seemed like a long time, Kyoko finally spoke.

"I wonder where Moko-san is."

"Most likely with Yashiro-san." I said with a small smile. I had definitely noticed the way they acted around each other during the dinner, despite not really paying attention to the conversations afterwards.

Kyoko, however, seemed utterly confused as she looked at me.

"Why would she be with Yashiro-san?" she finally asked.

"They've been getting a bit . . . closer recently." I said, unable to phrase it another way without fearing of harming her incredibly innocent mind. I couldn't very well say that they were 'hooking up,' as was the American way of saying it, now could I?

Kyoko still seemed confused for a few moments, tilting her head to the side while she thought about what that could mean. As I was thinking on how better to explain it, I could almost see a small light bulb go off in her head a moment before her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh . . ." she said simply.

I could help but smile. Did she know how cute she looked when she did that?

Another period of silence. I could almost feel Kyoko as she became more nervous as time passed. _Crap, I don't want this to happen. What should I do?_

"So how do you like your role as Ash?" I asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I like her, but I found it difficult before when trying to understand her." She said.

"So it's that hard to act as my lover?" I asked, a teasing smile on my face as my body and manner acted on its own accord.

Self-Defense Mechanism #002: Emperor of the Night: Activated.

_**And thus is another chapter. Yep, I am obsessed with cliffhangers. Oh well, I'm sorry for teasing you, but I did update soon, as I had said I would. I would have updated a few days sooner, but Finals were this week, and so I had to cram for that. They are finally over, so I am now free for the moment until the second semester begins. Also I am sorry if Ren seems a bit OOC during the chapter, but I do feel that his more confident side WOULD say that he is a 'sexy, sexy man,' and he is from the US, so I can use 'hook up' this time. If you don't like that thought then please ignore it, ut the temptation was too strong! Thank you for all the reviews (I can't believe it's close to 100!) alerts, and favorites, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **_

_**-LIA**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Please enjoy another chapter, and I'm sorry it switches POV a lot of times in this chapter, but I wanted to give a taste of what both of them were feeling. Anyways please enjoy! **_

_**-LIA**_

**Chapter 17**

"_So it's that hard to act as my lover?" _

**Kyoko's POV**

What? I thought, almost chocking on the water that I had taken a sip from. I felt as my cheeks grew warm, and I had to wonder if I heard right. Tsuruga-san definitely wouldn't say something like that, right? Slowly I turned to look at him, and found him looking at me, an amused smile on his face as he held his head with his hand, his elbow on the table beside him. There was also this small glint in his eye, like a predator. Almost as though . . .

Oh no.

I recognized that look. I knew that glint, the way his lips formed his predatory smile. By the tilt of his head, the way his body was facing mine. Of course, how could I have been mistaken? I was now facing The Emperor of the Night!

Despite the warnings of a little voice inside my head, which was telling me to run, I sat there, frozen in place as he looked at me with his dark brown eyes; like a deer caught in headlights.

By the small inclination of his head along with the smile which grew wider on his face, I knew I hadn't yet answered his question, and that he was waiting for me to do so.

"Um, we don't act as l-lovers." I said, finally able to look away. I looked down at my plate, suddenly finding my food as incredibly fascinating. "Not exactly." I finished lamely.

"Well, it's close enough, since we do turn into lovers afterwards . . . Our characters. Mogami-san, you didn't answer my question." He said, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"Th-that's not really the hard part I was talking about." I said, my cheeks still glowing red. I couldn't help but freeze for a millisecond when he finished the first sentence. But then I unfroze when he clarified it.

"Then what part were you finding difficulty on?"

" . . . On her inclination to love. Since she has been unable to love, I was having trouble understanding how she could start to love again."

"Oh, I was wondering if it really was that hard to act with me." He answered. His gaze was still on me, I could almost feel it as it bore holes into my skull.

"Of course not!" I said, shocked that he would imply such a thing. "I mean, no, it's not hard to work with you. I'm surprised you would say such a thing." I said, lowering my voice when I realized I had probably spoken too loudly when one of the waiters passing by turned to look at us in alarm.

"Hmm, how come?" Tsuruga-san asked.

"Because, well . . . you're the best actor in Japan, and, um, it's just not . . . it's just not something that anyone would find possible, um, working with you." I said, lowering my voice so that I was almost mumbling to myself by the time I was finished.

The scent I had caught a whiff of before was growing stronger, seeming almost to try to envelop me whole. It was intoxicating, and I suddenly had the urge to turn and fully take in that wonderful scent. It would be easy as well. _He is sitting next to me, I could just turn and lean forward a bit . . . just a few inches . . . _I suddenly forced myself to stop my train of thought.

_Does he even realize what he is doing?_ I thought. _If he continues like this, I might be unable to hold in my feelings! No! I must hold onto them! Come on, Kyoko, you can do this! You can't ruin things! This is just The Emperor, Kyoko control yourself!_ I thought desperately, using all of my strength of will to keep from answering the little things my heart was pleading for me to do. The fact that he was in such close proximity was making it worse, since I could very easily accomplish these pleas; there was nothing stopping me, and there was no one to watch. _Darn it! Why did the Emperor come out?_ I pleaded silently to the Heavens.

**Ren's POV**

_I really should stop._ I thought to myself. Kyoko looked like a scared rabbit, tense and ready to spring at any moment; I could almost see rabbit ears on her head. I chuckled to myself. It definitely suited her.

"I'm glad you think of me like that." I replied, and went back to eating my food. Right then would have been the perfect time to make her even more flustered by teasing her, and it was tempting, but reason won over enjoyment. I can't have her run off before I can tell her my feelings. So I made myself back to normal, laying off the Emperor for a little while. Despite the distraction, I still had to tell her. Now the only thing left was getting her to come with me to the tower.

But there's time for that.

I glanced over at Kyoko and saw that she seemed confused, but relieved at the same time. I had probably pushed it a bit far with the sudden Emperor persona.

_It was worth it. _The more confident voice in my head said. _You know how you affect girls. She was tempted, I mean, who wouldn't be? Even males would be tempted by our sexyn-_

_It's Kyoko. She isn't like any other girls!_ The other part of my mind protested. _I'm not going to seduce her like with other girls. She's too precious. _

With that in mind, dinner continued. From glimpses I saw that she seemed a lot more relaxed at the end of the dinner than at the beginning. Since the Emperor incident I had decided to stray to different topics of conversation, far away from where The Emperor could pop out.

And then before I knew it, dinner was over. Now it was time for action. As I paid for the check, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it to find a text from Yashiro-san that said, "It's cleared. You can head there right now."

I smiled. Now the only thing to do is to convince Kyoko.

We stood at the entrance of the restaurant, Kyoko standing beside me.

"I guess I should be going," Kyoko began, her voice drifting off a bit afterwards.

"Let me take you home." I said. She turned to me, her eyes slightly widened.

"No it's all right, I'll just get a taxi cab-" she began, but I stopped her.

"I insist. How could a gentleman let a girl go home alone in a taxi?" I said. "Though, I also have a different reason . . ." I added, purposefully leaving a bit of mystery in my voice. Kyoko tilted her head, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Tsuruga-san?" she asked.

"Well, I actually have always wanted to go to this place . . . but I can't very well go alone. So I'm asking you to do me a favor of accompanying me; if that's all right with you, of course."

"Of course it is." She answered immediately.

"All right then, let's go." I said with a smile. We walked over to my car, and as I drove a single thought went over my mind. _How in the world did Yashiro-san manage to book Tokyo Tower on such short notice?_

~O~

**Kyoko's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had said yes to Tsuruga-san's request to go somewhere with him, but never in my wildest of dreams would I have imagined this! Though the glass were a million sparkling lights, looking like faeries from this distance. Not a sound from the city of Tokyo could be heard through the sound proof glass, and since the tower itself was devoid of people, I could almost imagine myself looking at the land of faeries! I stood there, gaping at the sight in absolute wonder and joy, when I hear someone chuckle behind me.

I turned around and blushed; I had completely forgotten Tsuruga-san was here as well.

"It's beautiful," I said simply, turning back to gaze at the twinkling lights of Tokyo.

"It is. Which is why I didn't want to go up here alone." He answered, walking up next to me and gazing at the lights as well.

"I guess it would be a bit lonely, to look at all of these lights alone." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah . . . have you ever been to Tokyo Tower before?"

I shook my head.

"No, I never really got a chance. Have you?"

"Only once, when I was younger. My father had brought me here once, when I was around ten years old. I haven't been here since then . . . It seems that things haven't really changed since then." I turned to look at him. As he spoke, Tsuruga-san had a far away look in his eyes, it seemed as though he was reminiscing in the experience of his younger self with his father. He looked so . . . utterly sad.

Now that I thought of it, Tsuruga-san had spoken of when he was younger, or about his family . . . I don't really know much about him. I know a few things, but I don't really _know_ him. About his family, how he was when he was younger, his favorite color, his favorite food . . . Also, there were no pictures in his apartment of any family members, that I knew from the few times I had visited, including the time I had nursed him back to health.

_Isn't he lonely?_ I wondered. At the thought I felt my heart ache. _I wish I could know more about him. I wish I could take away his sadness._ I thought.

After a few moments I saw him as the far away look disappeared, and he came back from his reverie. As soon as he did I looked away. It was impolite to stare at him.

I was staring straight ahead, and only vaguely noticed as Tsuruga-san walked up next to me, reaching out a hand to my face. I almost jumped as I felt him reach out and tuck a lock of hair that had come undone behind my ear, his fingers just barely brushing my skin. But even when the strand was tucked behind my ear, his hand was still there, barely touching my skin, his gaze on me.

"Kyoko," he said, his deep voice sending a shiver down my spine. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. He said my name. I turned to look at him, where his deep brown eyes held mine, unable to look away as his hand slowly cupped my cheek.

"Kyoko," he said again, confirming that I had not been mistaken in thinking he said my name.

"Yes?" I heard myself breathe, my voice barely a whisper.

"You are, charming, beautiful, honest, and kind. You are a wonderful actress, an amazing cook, and a wonderful person. You are everything any man could ever ask for."

My breath caught at my throat, my heart rapidly thumping against my chest. Why was Tsuruga-san complementing me like this? Why-

"And . . . I love you. Simple words cannot express my feelings for you, other than these. I love you so much, Kyoko. I love you with all of my heart."

I stood frozen there, unable to move. _He . . . loves me?_ I thought. My heart swelled. _He loves me._

**Ren's POV**

There. I had finally said it. The words were out, and there was no taking them back. As I had said them, and now, I am the most nervous I have ever been in my entire life. In my entire career as an actor, and also in my old life in America where I have faced more gruesome things than any person should ever have to see, I have never been as nervous as I am now. Even now, as I used all of my strength of will as an actor, I could feel my hands shaking.

Kyoko stood there, frozen once more, her eyes wide in shock.

_She doesn't feel the same way about you. _A sad voice told me. I internally shook my head. I knew this would have happened. Which is why I didn't want to tell her.

_But you don't regret it. _Another voice said.

And no, I don't regret it. I don't regret telling her. It was better for her to know the truth about my feelings instead of never knowing them.

"You don't have to return my feelings." I said, giving a sad smile. "I just wanted you to know. If you don't want to see me, I understand. Yashiro-san is downstairs to take you home-"

I was suddenly cut off as Kyoko unfroze and stepped towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her head in my chest. I froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. But then I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around her slim build, which seemed so small compared to mine.

"Tsuruga-san." I heard Kyoko say, her voice muffled slightly by my shirt. From there she turned her amber eyes to me, looking right at me, a pink tinge on her cheeks as she said the next words.

"I love you too." She said, a radiant smile on her face. "I love you, Tsuruga-san."

My heart thumped in my chest. _She loves me._ I thought. _She loves me! I swear if this is a dream I will personally make sure to kill anyone who ever wakes me up._

Unable to control myself any longer I brought my lips down on hers, putting all of my relief and joy to pour into a single kiss. She tasted sweet, of honeysuckle and just a hint of mint.

If I thought I was happy before, I was practically soaring in joy as she kissed me back, the same amount of want as I had for her directed at me, and I knew this was real. None of my dreams were able to come close to this breathless reality.

**Kyoko's POV**

My heart was swelling in my chest, threatening to burst. Tsuruga-san was kissing me. He said he loves me! Had I not pinched my side until I felt as though a bruise would form there, I would have believed this was all a wonderful dream.

The kiss had to part, and as I breathed heavily against Tsuruga-san, finally taking in the full scent of his cologne, which I had been so tempted to smell before, as I stared upwards into his beautiful brown eyes. I could finally see the same feelings my own eyes were reflecting.

After a moment Tsuruga-san suddenly picked me up and spun me around, laughing as he did so. I couldn't help but laugh as well, from complete joy.

When Tsuruga-san finally put me down, he leaned downwards for another kiss, this one slow and gentle as his lips moved against mine.

This was definitely the best moment of my entire life.

_**Okay, I'm not SO evil. I didn't put a cliffhanger this time! . . . I think. XD I don't consider that a cliffhanger, but I can't be completely sure. Anyways, thank you all SO MUCH for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts, and for sticking with this story through and through. I am kind of sad to say that this story is going to end soon; I'll most likely put in another chapter and then the epilogue, if not just head straight to the epilogue. Once again thank you so much, all of you are amazing! I will see you all next chapter! **_

_**-LIA**_


	18. Chapter 18 & Epilogue

_**Six words: Musical. Rehearsals. Classes. Essays. New Semester.**_

_**Okay, I know, the first part is Kanae/Yashiro, but I couldn't really find a way to make it work without feeling as though the explanation on what happened to them would be too vague, plus I wanted to explain a little bit on the seduction. I hope I make it up with the real story, and along with this I decided to put in the Epilogue, so please enjoy the fluff attack! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have simply had almost no time to write, but I hope the ending makes up for it. Once again thank you for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews; when I was looking over the statistics on this story I felt my mouth drop open! SO MANY ALERTS/REVIEWS/FAVORITES! Thank you SO MUCH! And I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Fighters!**_

_**-LIA**_

**Chapter 18**

"We're not supposed to be doing this." Kanae warned.

"But you know you want to."

"Spying is not a good thing!"

"But how else are we supposed to see what happens and be able to solve it quickly if we're not here?" Yashiro retorted. "Knowing them, something can definitely go wrong."

"I still don't think spying-"

"SHHH! He just put his hand on her cheek!"

With unblinking eyes as large as tennis balls Yashiro watched the black and white screen, his female-like nerves screaming to let out a squeal. However he somehow manages to hold it in, knowing that this moment his best friend could very well be able to finally get the girl he loves, and not wanting to miss a single moment.

Surprisingly, however, when he watched Ren kiss Kyoko, and Kyoko kiss him back, he did not squeal as loudly as he has been known to do before. He let out a small squeal, barely loud enough for the people around him to hear, and lay back heavily on his chair, letting out a small sigh before smiling and turning away from the screen.

Kanae, who had also been watching to scene, had expected his usual reaction, and had thus brought ear plugs for the moment. But when she turned to look at Yashiro once more, he was not doing the usual reaction. Kanae stared at him for a moment, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking out her ear plugs.

"Absolutely nothing." He answered. "It's just . . . they're finally together. Everything is over. It feels a bit . . . lonely, you know?" he turned his head to Kanae.

"Yeah, it is." Kanae answered. "But knowing them, there are probably going to be some bumps along the way. Plus, I know for a fact that Kyoko is head over heels in love with Tsuruga-san, and so is he with her. They're definitely not going to break up. The only thing that will be left is marriage." As she said this, she walked over to Yashiro and sat down calmly on his lap. "Now who's going to be planning that, I wonder?"

Yashiro's face lit up.

"I have the picture now. And their babies! They're going to be so cute!" With that he was back to normal, his fan-girl mind conjuring up all details for the wedding in a matter of seconds. But he was brought back to reality as he saw Kanae smile in front of him.

"You really know how to cheer me up, don't you?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're pretty easy to figure out." Kanae answered with a shrug.

"Hmm. Well, I guess we're the same then. Though, unlike you, I don't plan on making you seduce anyone else any time soon."

Kanae turned red. "Don't bring that up."

Yashiro laughed. "But it was funny! I never knew that the restaurant owner would be more interested in females!"

"What about you? You had to seduce that worker on set to give those pictures to Kataoka-san!"

"We've both seduced people. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Yashiro said.

"Fine."

Yashiro smiled and gave Kanae a kiss on the cheek.

"You're pretty easy to please."

"Shut up." And she silenced him with a kiss.

~O~

**Kyoko**

It all felt like a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream.

When Tsuruga-san told me he loves me, the way his lips felt against mine as we kissed, all are so much sweeter than I ever could have imagined. After then we had left Tokyo Tower, and Tsuruga-san had driven me home, giving me a lingering peck as he left.

I had floated to my room and lay down on my bed, my cheeks pink the entire time as I thought of his lips on mine.

I vaguely remember showering and changing into my pajamas before going to bed, my fingers touching my lips all the while.

When I awoke, at first my mind was groggy, but then I remembered the events of the night before. I unconsciously placed my fingers to my lips once more. Had it not been for the dress which was hanging neatly on a hanger some distance off, I would have believed it a dream as well.

I was practically floating as I rode my bike to LME. But it was when I got to set that my day truly brightened. Waiting on set was Tsuruga-san, giving me a dazzling smile as I walked over to him.

"Good morning Kyoko." He gave me a smile benefitting any god above.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san." I answered. From that moment onwards, I knew good things would come my way, because Tsuruga-san would be with me the entire way.

~O~

**Epilogue**

~O~

**Kyoko**

Bells were ringing. My heart pounded in my chest, and I struggled to breathe in the white corset I was wearing. _This is it. _I thought. I closed my eyes, replaying the events from the past two years and a half. Our first real date, our one-year anniversary at his apartment, the walk by the lake, when the media finally found out about us being together. I laughed silently to myself. Oh what a scandal that had been! But there was nothing more precious than that night, at Tokyo Tower. When I found out that the love of my life was in love with me as well. I smiled at the memory.

A small tap on my shoulder brought me out of my reverie, and I turned to the landlord, who was staring straight ahead, a very familiar stern look on his face. I gave a smile in return. Despite what others may think at first, he is definitely very kind. It was actually him who asked if he could give me away today.

I now noticed that the music had started to play. I took a deep breath, and counted the beats until the doors would open. _Three . . . two . . . one._

With one last breath, the two doors opened and I stepped through, all eyes present turning to me as I slowly walked down the alleyway, my white gown trailing behind me. There were some gasps and few murmurs, and blushed under all the attention.

I had my arm wrapped around Taisho's, my hands coming together to hold the beautiful bouquet of white roses in my hands. However I simply stared ahead at the other end of the aisle, where Tsuruga-san stood, a dazzling smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to me, the few whispers all were very pleasant. I was wearing a sleeveless white gown that flowed down to the floor, elegant designs on the hem and on the corset. My hair had grown, and was tied up in an elegant updo, a few locks of hair on each side of my face, tucked behind my ears.

I blushed, and had it been another place I probably would have looked away, however I simply looked right ahead, Tsuruga-san's eyes never leaving mine. After what seemed like such a long, yet short time, the Taisho handed my off to Tsuruga-san, who gave a smile to him. Taisho simply gave a firm nod in response before going off and sitting with the landlady in the front row.

Tsuruga-san held my hand, his eyes never leaving mine as the priest spoke and we said our vows.

"Do you, Tsuruga Ren, take Mogami Kyoko as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He answered.

"And do you, Mogami Kyoko, take Tsuruga Ren as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He did not need to be told twice, as Tsuruga-san took me in his arms and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and as the music played and we parted, I whispered the sentence I would tell him over and over again for the rest of our lives.

"I love you, Kuon."

~O~

**Ren**

Slowly I open my eyes, my mind slowly arriving to consciousness. For a moment I can't think of anything, but then I notice the warm body pressed up against mine. I smile to myself as I look down at my wife, her arms wrapped around my waist, my arm acting as he pillow. Smiling, I kiss the top of her head and brush away a lock of light auburn hair from her face.

How I loved this girl in front of me. No, this woman. She had grown a lot since I had confessed to her all that time ago. She had grown taller, and into her own body, however still petite in my arms. Her long light hair was now close to reaching halfway down her back, and she had become even more beautiful than before. She was practically radiant.

She had grown as an actress as well. Now if you ask, "Who is Kyoko?" all would answer "The Top Actress of Japan." Holding my spot in the acting industry, both of us were now considered legends, however that doesn't really matter. It's just a plus for the woman I love to be a great actress as well. But she's also the exact same as before. She would still get embarrassed when she got so much attention, and she would refuse to watch herself when she appeared on television, saying it was 'too embarrassing,' and of course there were those moments where she would smile for the smallest of things and apologize for being late to anything or any kind of disturbance at all. She was definitely still Kyoko.

As I mused to myself, I watched as she let out a small breath and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me already gazing at her, she smiled and pressed a light kiss on my lips.

"Good morning, Kuon." She said, laying her head back down on my arm.

But I wasn't satisfied with just that. Instead of answering, I brought her closer to me and kissed her again, deepening it as she responded. When we went up for air, we were both slightly breathless and fully awake.

"Good morning, Kyoko." I said, kissing her forehead. "Happy Anniversary."

She smiled radiantly.

"Happy Anniversary."

I placed a light hand on her stomach, making small circles with my thumb.

"It still doesn't show." She said, shifting so that she was lying on her back, placing her hand on top of mine.

"I kind of want it to." I answered. She laughed, the sound melodious in my ears.

"It's only been a month." She said.

"I know. Have you thought of a name yet?" I asked, closing my eyes once more.

"If it's a boy, I was thinking Haru, or Makoto." She answered. "Did you think of any?"

"Izumi, or Mai, if it's a girl." I answered. "Though I still can't believe that this is happening. Even after two years being married, I can't believe you're mine." I said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled.

"I know, sometimes I wonder if this is just all a dream, but then you remind me that it isn't. And it all wouldn't have happened had it not been for that one drama."

"_Fighters_." I said, smiling at the memory. Yes, filming had definitely gotten more joyful when we went back to set, and Kotonami-san took Kataoka-san's place in the drama. "You're a fighter as well, and I love that about you." I continued.

"What about you? You were definitely fighting for my affections." She answered.

I simply chuckled.

She rubbed her stomach in small circles. "Though, being the fighter that you are, I wonder how you're gonna take it if this baby of ours turns out to be a girl, and she gets married some day."

I gave a small groan.

"She's not even able to move yet and you're telling me about _that_." I said.

Kyoko giggled once more beside me.

"It's going to happen eventually." She answered.

"Not on my watch it isn't." I answered, wrapping her more protectively in my arms. "If you turn out to be a girl, you are not allowed to date until you're thirty." I said to her stomach. Kyoko just laughed once more.

"It's still a long time until then. Let's focus on today, okay?" she suggested.

I nodded, and buried my head in her neck.

"I love you, Kyoko." I said. I didn't need to look to know that she was smiling.

"I love you too, Kuon."

**The End**

_***Cry**__*** And that's it! "Fighters" is now officially over! I am so sad to let this story go, it was so much fun writing it. In this story I have watched my writing evolve; comparing this chapter, to chapter one, I see that clearly. And I have no one to thank but all of you who stuck with me and urged me to continue to write. One final thank you to all of you readers who stuck with me through the end, and for all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews! THANK YOU!**_

_**-LIA**_


End file.
